I dare you
by XCarlie.CullenX
Summary: Edward and Bella are roomies on a trip that will change everything they know at Forks high. Edward want Bella but Bella knows better.. Welcome to NYC, between the dares and scandals no wonder its the city that never sleeps. AH OCC. RATING CAN CHANGE!
1. Chapter 1

**VERY IMPORTANT PLEASE READ:**

This is the I dare you story originally created and written by Bad Lord Kronos Rising. Chapter 1- 10 are contain all of her talented work with my own changes and more detail. Each Chapter HAS been edited and extended so if you've already read chapters 1-10 on Bad Lord Kronos Rising's profile then I suggest you re-read them, I assure you its worth it! but if your a new reader please enjoy our combined effort!

I am honoured to be continuing her work! I fell in love with this story when I read it and I couldn't let it go unfinished! So please Credit to her! and her inspiration!

I hope that I can do this story justice and all reviews and comments are much appreciated!

* * *

All characters were created by Ms. S. Meyer and sadly she owns their hot asses! Not me!

* * *

I dare you..

**Chapter 1**

**New York**

**BPOV:**

New York, wow I heard its big but man this is such a surprise! I'm a small town girl living it up in the big city. I'm in the big apple! I would of pulled off my biggest 5 year old girlie scream but my room mate, Jessica Stanley was in close proximity and well I don't think she'll approve to much of my 'Bella moment'.

"Hey Bella is it okay if I bunk with Lauren instead of you? It's just cause she's like my best friend" Jessica asked in her sugary sweet but fake voice, who does she honestly think shes fooling? Jessica is someone who is just there, not really a close friend, or even a good friend just someone who makes up numbers in the group and is gossip queen central. Plus her panties have a tendency to drop at any guy who hold just a smidgen of credit at school.

I had no problem with getting a suite all to myself in his trip since I do have a tendency to sleep talk and bitching about Jessica and her gang whist shes next to me probably isn't the best idea! There's a whole other bed all empty now and I'm feeling a tad lonely. But I still peace and quiet. I guess I had be quiet a bit to long and Jessica was now staring at me like I had all of a sudden became mental incapable of responding to simple questions. The only sound from our room was the TV, if it was one of those western movies you would of seen the ball of wheatwhistle past.

'Sure no prob! Go ahead!" I rushed out before I gave her anymore reason to call me strange, she grabbed her stuff and skipped across the hall before anymore words were exchanged, now here I was in my own huge luxury bedroom, alone- before I could fully take in the word alone the loud pixie knocks interrupted my thoughts.

Alice didn't wait for me to get the door fully opened before she rushed in, that's Alice for you 4"10 and driven by fairy dust even when she sleeps she talks, sings and hell I've even seen her bounce with excitement in her sleep! Shes my bestest best friend and never mind how crazy she might be I love her and well shes my polar opposite and this calms me down. Shes my own personal stress ball.

"Bella, we are in one of awesome cities in the world, and you are watching TV! They're so much shopping to do! I want to get Esme a Christmas present. Let's go Abercrombie and Fitch tomorrow!" There she goes with the bouncing on the spot again. I couldn't help but smile at her even though shopping isn't my favourite activity!

I didn't realize the door was open until Emmett walked in, when I say walk I mean bounded in making the floor vibrate. "Hey guys I want to go to that famous big toy store that has that funky name" Yup that's Emmett, mentally a child has a huge peter pan issue with himself, we're in flaming New York and he wants toys!

"FAO Schwartz?" Jasper said amused. What ever the blond Texan says he always sounds smart! but he so sneaky like when the hell did he get in my room? "That's really far away. Let's go tomorrow" He finished walking over to Alice and resting his head on her head, the were a strange but cute couple. Jasper moved her a few years ago and Alice knew from the first moment she saw him, he would be hers and literally a few hours later they were madly in love.

"Honey let's go shopping! I need something to where in bed tonight" Rosalie said in the sexy voice, Emmett swallowed loudly and readjusted his pants, I dreaded thinking about his thoughts right now! Rosalie was the amazing Blond babe who made every girl hate the way they look just because they didn't look like her!

"Okay Rose you can come in my room but please don't talk about that when I'm around okay?" I moaned quietly to myself knowing that no one will listen to Bella the prude. I wasn't a prude I just wasn't as open about my love life like everyone else.

"I guess I don't want other people knowing what we do at night so I won't talk about it again" Rose said trying to redeem herself. Everyone was talking at once and it was really annoying me.

"QUITE!!" Alice screamed. I wanted to thank her for doing that but her scream would probably get somebody up here to shut us up. "I got us all tickets to see a Broadway show!" She said calmly and cheers erupted round us. Alice always went over the top with 'bonding' activities, but that's Alice.

'Wait which one?" Emmett said trying to sound normal and not show any excitement because there weren't too many Broadway shows that weren't girlie except maybe the producers and well Emmett the jock can't been seen doing to something like 'cats', even though he would love it!

"Well I was thinking The Producers" Emmett relaxed but I swear a hint of disappointment swept over his face"But I would much rather see A Chorus Line. It's going out of business soon!" Alice finished.

"Aww come on Alice! Do I really have to sit through that whole show!?" Emmett whined in his best childlike tantrum voice.

"Emmett I heard it wasn't so bad! Maybe you'll like it" I told him. I wanted to see a Broadway show. If it kept me from going shopping then I would love it. Even the one where the mother had three possible fathers to her one child, I hated Mama Mia, that film was the most annoying 2 hours of my existence how could it possible have been a box office hit is beyond me! What values is that teaching kids? Its okay to have children and not know, or care who the father is! Come on!

"When is it?" Rose asked.

"Tomorrow. Now I will go out and get something for Bella to wear because I doubt she packed anything worthy

of going to a Broadway show in. Rose wanna come? We can stop by Victoria's secret?" Rose agreed to that and everyone left my room, thank God. You learn that in my circle of close friends that your hardly ever really alone.

I sat down on one of the beds and turned the TV on again and thought about the peace and quiet then someone else knocked on the door. I got up to go and get it. I really do like jinxing myself.

I was half expecting Jess to be there pleading to come back since Lauren had said she liked her crush or something trivial like that but instead I was faced with 6"2 of pure Greek God Alice's brother Edward stood at my door with his bags. He walked right past me put his stuff on one of the beds. That would be him using his rude but cheeky charm, I can't believe girls actually fall for that!

"I call this bed roomie" He said cheery nothing on the scale of Alice's cheery voice but still inhumanly dazzling.

"Roomie?" I asked confused staring and possible drooling.

"Well they put me with Tyler and Mike but I'm not going to put up with that. Emmett and Rose are sharing a room, so are Alice and Jasper and I'm not bunking with anybody else so hear I am." He said gesturing to his body, oh that body- Bella get a grip, its frigging Edward!

"I just get my own room and now you invade it!?" I moaned not really caring but still he didn't know that! and he just strolls into my room and acts all Edward about it!

"Yup that's about right" Damn him and that grin! I walked around the room and smacked him across the arm. I doubt that he hardly felt it but still it made me feel ace.

"Hey! What was that for!?" He asked, amused.

"Well if I'm going to have to put up with you then I might as well have some fun" I tried to answer back in my own cheeky way but I think it sounded retarded than cheeky.

"Okay Bella lets have some ground rules" He purred burning holes into my face with his intense stare.

"I didn't mean it like that!" I hissed, really annoyed now he just laughed. Idiot.

Edward and I were friends from the start when I moved to Forks to spend some time with my dad we kind of grew apart. We had been best friends but now we rarely spoke. We weren't on bad terms we just both grew up in our time away from each other, He found that gelled hair can make girl scream for him and I found that ignoring the male population made me mysterious, in a odd sort of way but hey that's high school for ya!

"So are you coming to the show?" he asked. Alice would of course bought Edward a damn ticket.

I was putting all of my clothes into the dresser in the bedroom. Trying to avoid eye contact with Edward.

"Maybe. Are you?" I asked trying to sound indifferent.

"Yeah. Why?" I wasn't looking at him but I knew he was wearing that damn grin again!

"Then I won't go" I felt arms wrap around me waist and his chin dropped on my shoulder.

"I would love it if you came with me" he whispered. It was hard to concentrate with that god breathing into my neck. He smelled great. It was hard to have him so close. So many teenage girlie feelings ripped through my body and I just wanted to kiss them experienced lips and rip off that tight grey shirt- Damn Bella, cold shower time! My imagination runs away all the time, hence my straight A's in English.

"Fine. I'll go only this once and only because I heard it was a great show" I expected him to pull back but he didn't. As much as I loved to have the most popular guy in school wrapped around me, it was getting old now and I really didn't want to give my 'V' card to Edward the man whore and I know I would of I gazed into those green pools of perfection again.

"Excuse me? Eddie-boy have you ever heard of personal space?" I asked. He pulled back looking a little stung? maybe even hurt? Nah Edward has every girl begging to wrap their legs around his toned exterior so me, little boring, plain jane wouldn't have any effect on him he straightened out his face before leaving the room, in silence. Maybe I hurt his ego. Oh well. Lets get one thing straight, Edward is hot and I meant sun sizzling hot, his eyes could trick confessions out of anyone and well he was just perfection in human form but I do not like him, like that anyway! Sure he makes my body feel things that I've never experienced but his charm is quickly doubted by his reputation and arrogance. I do not fall for looks and never mind how mouth watering Edward Cullen is, he is not my type of guy, I don't fall for sleaze.

**EPOV:**

She didn't want me too close. Everybody wanted me too close. At least the girls did. The girls that I didn't want to touch at all wanted me to touch them. And the one girl that I wanted to have didn't want me to have her. Well I guess that's my fault for trying to be a cocky ass. Man I just wish Bella would see that I'm still that geeky idiot who plays baseball badly with my family and loves old cars. I can remember when I was best friends with Bella and she made fun of me for organising my music collection. I still do that! I just wish I could show her! But we run in different social circles now and it doesn't matter how hard I try, I can't change this!

I have a picture of Bella and I on my nightstand next to my bed, given that it was Halloween and I was dressed as Elvis and she was a pumpkin, that's all I have left of my Bella.

God I'm pathetic and Life sucks.

I straightened out my face so she wouldn't see the hurt and went into the hallway. I ran to Emmett's room and knocked on the door. I could hear moaning from the other side of the door so I decided I didn't want to go in there. Hes like a bear on heat when ever Rosalie is in grabbing distance and well their activities really gross me out. Imagine having the birds and bees talk with your very proud older brother!

I settled for Alice's room. She had given me a key so if I needed anything I could just come in. Man I love my sister!

I entered and walked into the bedroom where I found Alice putting all of the contents of her six bags into a dresser. Yup six bags, dad finally gave up on her ability to control her shopping and money spending addiction

"Hey bro what's up?" she said. I fell one of the beds and told her about Bella. Alice knows all about my internal struggle to win the heart of Bella, but Alice was always hesitant about helping get her. I swear she loves her more than me, and I'm her own flesh and blood!

"Oh. Don't take it personally she just likes her space. She's not the type who wants everyone on her back…literally and figuratively"

"I know I just really like her and I'm not used to rejection" Now I just sounded like that spoilt little rick player boy who Bella believes I am.

"Oh well. Just keep trying. I know my plan will work."

She hadn't said anything about a plan! "What plan!?!?" I asked.

"You'll see" she sang as she pranced out of the room, that evil little girl.

I hope to God that betting on Alice would finally win me the girl.

Man I was such a girl on times, I seriously had to check that my manhood was still there, the thoughts of wooing the girl and hot romantic dates would kill any reputation I had. I'm sure Emmett would love to hear of my distress.

I needed a male to talk to, Alice was great but she still was very team Bella maybe her better half will be able to help me out. If he wasn't with my sister I would swear blind that he was gay hes just to openly emotion and empathic. So I pulled myself of Alice's bed and began my search for Jasper taking one lastglance at mine and Bella's room I trucked on to find Mr. Sensitive.

* * *

As you can see if you've read this story before the changes I've made are mostly just details and feelings. I've extended the characters more! I HOPE YOU LIKE!!

Please review! I would love to hear what you think!! THANK YOU!!

Carlie xx


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the support for the readers! means the world to me! Thank you for all the reviews! and alerts/faves! you guys rule!

As you should know by now I don't own anything. Thank SM

**THIS CHAPTER HAS A LOT OF CHANGES FROM THE ORIGINAL!!! **

Original chapter written by Bad Lord Kronos Rising.

**

* * *

**

**I dare you..**

**Chapter 2**

**Underwear**

Okay so I did fell slightly bad for upsetting Edward, he still hadn't got back since my bitch fit! What if hes sorta ran into one of his special friends and impregnated them just because he was rejected by me. I would feel guilty but Alice would be a proud Aunt so there's the good in that situation. Damn it Bella snap out of it! Just like magic Alice burst through my door carrying her weight in bags, great I do need a distraction, so I suppose humouring Alice will count as a distraction.

"So here are the clothes that I bought you." Alice said as she laid down all six bags onto my bed, six bags? Man I don't stop that much in a year! "I didn't want to wait for you to go to Abercrombie so I went anyway. That store is awesome here!" She said smiling at the memory of shopping.

Alice just wouldn't quit. Another wonderful but highly annoying quality of hers "I really don't need all of this stuff. I'll be the first to admit that I need clothes for the show but aside from that I don't need anything. Especially not this" I pulled out a pair of Lacey underwear and a bra from a bag from Victoria's Secret. Please if I was clingfilm I would be reveling less.

"We're in NYC and you get this whole room. Yeah I think you'll need it" She said confidently, holding up and even smaller pair of panties with pink ribbons dangling from it. I gulped seriously by just looking at those pieces of lace my self confidence took a hit.

"No I don't get my own room. Edward claimed the spare bed so now I'm roomies with your brother!" I moaned but Alice's expression didn't seen surprised, maybe he went to bitch about me to her earlier.

"I never said you would get your own room, I just said you'll need them!"

"Uugh I don't even want to think about that! Alice its your brother who you want me to paraded in tiny panties to so you shouldn't even want to think about that!" I grumbled, hiding a bag under the bed before Alice could go into detail about how I should wear sexy underwear.

"Well, I guess we could hold off that discussion for while. Rose wants to have a fashion show in my room to show off our new clothes" Alice stated matter-of-factly. Her and Rose's fashion shows were the reason I hide from them after long shopping trips. Haveyou ever since Clueless with the computer and wardrobe thingy well Alice and Rose are hundreds of millions of times worse. I actually have my own closest at the Cullen's full of clothes that cost the total of my dad overall yearly paycheck.

"Fine but no boys!"I warned Now that was one day I'd rather forget, Alice though dressing me in 5" heels would work it almost did until I saw Jasper and Emmett sitting near the catwalk and I feel, breaking my wrist! So since then I'm very careful about who's where when these stupid fashion shows are taking place!

"Fine. Jasper will get to my new outfits anyway, tonight" I grimaced at that thought.

"Uuuuugh! Gross Alice TMI" I grumbled at the stupid horny pixie.

"Just because I'm not a virgin doesn't make me gross" Alice defended herself. She took my hand and with her other hand, grabbed some bags and raced down the hall into her room. She was surprisingly strong for someone so small.

Rose went first, dressing in the bedroom and modeling in the living room. She bought a lot of revealing clothes and it would've been a lesbian remark to say she looked amazing if it weren't Rosalie who always looked amazing and was always complimented. She could actually wear those sort of bras since she actually had boobs me on the other hand had bee-stings, not very impressive at all.

I went next, showing the lass revealing clothes first and then working up to the Victoria's secret bag. I was building uo confidence, slowly.

I was done with all of the other bags so I took a deep breath and put on the underwear and bra. I looked at my reflexion in the mirror and to be honest I didn't look to bad, hell I looked worse I'm Bella! Bring on the sweats and Charlies old shirts, I do not wear lace!

I closed my eyes and walked out into the living room. All I could hear was my heart thumping through my chest then followed by some boys snickering and opened my eyes to a wide-eyed Edward, key in hand, and Jasper and Emmett laughing at Edward's expression. Great now I was pissed at him again but after he went all hormonal on me before I don't know if I could shout at him, again.

I was frozen for a second then I decided to turn the stakes. The adrenaline was pumping through my veins, embarrassment slowly faded and I grew a set of brass balls, hello confident Bella.

"Take a picture it'll last longer Eddie-boy" I joked, "Here get the backside too" I turned around so he could get a look at my butt. I could feel my cheeks betraying me by turning pink but I loved making him squirm.

I turned back around and stroke a pose. I noticed his phone in his hands, the camera aimed at me. Damn he raised his stakes too.

There was a click sound coming from his phone and then he ran out the room, followed by Emmett. I was now sporting cheery red cheeks not from embarrassment but pure anger, I'm going to kill all of those idiots!

I temporarily forgot what I was wearing and ran after them both. I saw Emmett door closing and stopped in front of it. Emmett was protecting his baby brother from me? Now he too was on my hit list!

"You delete that picture you fucking bastard! Edward, Emmett, Jasper all three of you better pray to god that I don't call my dad and ask nicely to lend his gun and I'm sure after I tell him why I want to kill you he'll be very sympathetic to my cause and kill you himself!" I screamed, not caring about who was watching: a lot of people. I saw a bellboy start to turn away but was too captured by my apparel to get his boss. Great, I was threateningthose pigs with police but it was I who was undoubtedly going to be arrested!

"Awww c'mon Bella is that what you think of me? You're the one that suggested I take a picture!" I heard Edward's voice say through the wall in his innocent voice, this just angered me more.

A guy in a fancy suit stood behind me and gave me the authortive look and nodded for me to follow, refusing to be manhandled by the guards behind him I followed him to the elevator. I was still in lacy Victoria secret underwear, great now I would be infamous for being the school whore. The elevator descended and I was thinking about gruesome things I could do to those boys,oh and don't worry Rose and Alice were also going to have some sort of comeuppance.

Once we were on the lobby floor, the man dragged me into an office behind the check in desk. Everybody had been staring at us and some bellboy dropped his luggage. I saw one lady hit her boyfriend on his head for staring. The old people were judging me and probably praying to God that I learn the errors of my ways.

When we were in the office, the man gestured for me to sit down so I sat down like I had done nothing wrong. trying to protect what dignity I had left I tried best to cover myself.

"What were you doing out in my hallway, screaming, in nothing but your underwear?" He asked. Like I would actually tell him. Was that a rhetorical question? Why would I answer?

I was thinking of an answer when there was a knock on the door. Edward stepped in, in his boxers and sat down next to me. Bella don't stare, you hate him remember! Hate, love whats the difference? A big one! Edward Cullen is next to me i his goddamn underwear, oh shit I looked.

"I'm sorry if my girlfriend was yelling too loud, she has a disease that I would rather not explain, it's a long story and sad for me to tell, but sometimes she doesn't know what's too loud. I'm sorry if she upset you or your guests, its a form of tourettes. My father the good doctor Cullen, would be more than happy to explain her condition to you!" Wow. Weird excuse but if it's works I like it. Maybe I should twitch or something really play the part! No that wouldn't work I suck at acting.

"Aaaahh. I see. I'm very familiar with the Cullen's your parents are regular guest here and I need no explanation. so please send my regards to your father." the man said, nodding. What a suck-up!" With all that said I don't understand why being in your undergarments has anything todo with her condition."

"Oh we come from nudist families but we never really want to be totally undressed so we stay in our underwear when we aren't really in public. We usually get dressed when we go outside or where there are other people besides ourselves who have other beliefs, again I'm sure my parents will explain this to you since they often come here I'm just surprised that they haven't been caught in a similar position" Damn Cullen can lie and hes really good at it!

Okay that was just stupid. Either you're a nudist or you're not. He could have just told him that I was getting dressed when I ran out because my non-existent disease made me mad for some odd reason but no he had to push our luck, this guy must be an idiot to believe him. Plus Esme and Carlisle are regular guests here, so its not going to work!

"Okay. I will let you two off with a warning but next time you are caught without clothes on. Now I have work so shoo." He waved his hands like he was swiping a bug from his paper. I guess he did buy it unless hes going to phone Esme and Carlsile when we leave and ask about our beliefs!

I said bye in a really loud voice to reinforce Edward's excuse, yup I suck at acting. He grabbed my waist and led me to the check-in desk where he got another copy of my room key for himself and then we went to OUR room. It sucks just thinking that. Our room, damn.

"Y'now Edward you could've just told the man that I was getting dressed when I ran out" I told him. I sat down on the couch and picked up Withering Heights, one of my favorite books, that I had left in my carry on that was on the coffee table. I grabbed some flimsy dressing gown which barley covered me.

"But that's more believable. I wanted to see how gullible he was" he answered, laughing. He was just reckless what if he didn't believe us! I'm still really annoyed at him.

"Did you know that gullible is not in the dictionary?" I asked. This was a joke that my friend once told me. I was confused by why she was laughing that I didn't know that, but a while later I understood.

"Are you serious? I thought that it was a real word" Edward asked, confused. I started cracking up at his stupidity and he understood. "Yeah and if you say orange slow enough its sound like gullible" I could see his face scrunch up and I knew he was actually saying orange slow enough in his head, what and idiot! I burst out laughing.

He ran over to me, picked me up and flipped me over so half my body was one his front side and the other half was on his back.

"You are an evil genius did you know that? But you do realize that Emmett has the pictured saved on his laptop and he could expose you for being a hooker" That smug bastard, I guess it will be Charlie time soon enough.

"I'm not a hooker! What makes you think people will believeI'm a prostitute just from a picture of me posing with my underwear on? Do you realise Charlie is on my speed dail don't you!" I hissed into his ear still very aware of how close I was to him and how tighthe was holding me. Man he smells Divine.

"Oh, we know what we're doing. People will believe anything if it fits in the context and, believe me, we can put it in the right context. When you do call daddy, tell him I say hey! and also remind him that Carlisle is excited about their upcoming fishing trip!" His voice was dripping in arrogance,that jammy bastard. I hate the fact Charlie likes the Cullen's, he won't have a bad word spoken about them and I know that I have a snow balls chance in hell of Charlie actually punishing Edward.

"Put me down" I screamed. I didn't really want him to put me down put the position he had me in was starting to hurt. and Well I was slowly being killed by his ego.

He put me back down on the couch and went into the bedroom where I could see that he was putting his stuff into the other dresser. Stupid, hot, smug, jerk! He cameback into the room with his laptop and sat behind me.

When he was checking his e-mails or whatever boys do on the net he suddenly got really angry and shut the computer and ran out into the hall. Maybe his favourite gay pron site had been closed down. I wondered what was it that made him so angry and I walked over to his computer and opened it but when he shut it, he logged out so I couldn't know what it was. That boy I so strange, maybe its his time of month. I giggled to myself at my own stupid joke and continued to read on the couch.

**EPOV:**

Seeing Bella in her sexy underwear almost made me explode in places, then having to save and then holding to close to me when we were verbally sparring was such a stupid turn on. How the hell was I going to sleep next to her? Sure what an awkward situation that will be in the morning. when I got morning wood and Bella is in touching distance, how would I explain that to her without sounding like a teenage boy? "Oh yeah baby, it's all for you?" Classy Cullen.

Unpacking wasn't as distracting as I hoped, I could still see her! Fuck Cullen, grow a pair! Grabbing my laptop hoping that something on there would distract me. I sat on the chair behind Bella, I was far enough to be unable to touch her but close enough I could smell her strawberry shampoo.

I logged on my hotmail account to see a new e-mail from Emmett, which was strange that boy only used the net for porn and sending Rose indecent images of himself. I clicked on the e-mail which was labeled take cold shower after seeing.

I couldn't believeit. He posted the picture! Bella in nothing but her underwear! Anger boiled over and I freaked out! Logging off before she could see what he had done I ran down the hall and banged on the door. Emmett opened it, his lips smudged with lipstick. "What dude?" remember hes your brother and that our parents would miss him, Christ fuck that I'll kill him!

"Why did you post that picture? You sent it to everyone I know! Now Mike and Tyler are probably betting each other who can get a private show before the end of thi strip! You moron!" I hissed at the stupid pig.

"Dude, over reacting much? And why do you care who likes Bella. I thought that we already established that the whole student body did, including some of the male teachers and occasionally one of the females" I grimaced at the memory of that discussion. Bella was very well liked by all, just because she didn't drop her pants to anyone she was like the forbidden fruit of our school, the biggest prize! Even the females wanted her.

"I know but still. I didn't want you to post it." I said frustrated, the only way that Bella isn't aware of my huge crush is because Alice can keep a secret, Emmett can't!

"You told her that that was what we were going to do so I thought that that WAS what we were going to do" He can be so stupid sometimes!

"Dude, stupid much?" I said, my voice acid with sarcasm.

"Well dude I didn't know! Calm down. What's the big deal anyway?" He cocked his eyebrows at me.

Rose went right by us and Emmett looked at her confused.

"Baby, we can shag later but right now love-sick boy needs to be mad at you for your stupidity" Rose said. She could be so weird at times. They were the ones that broke my old piano, curse them and their non-virginity. Was I the only one in this world who was a virgin? Yeah, probably and Bella, I hoped I would hate to think of any other man touching her perfection.

"So what exactly did the thing say? I was too busy running here to see what it said." trying to reason with my older sibling.

"Oh it was just an advertisement for a stripper and some things about four fifty an hour" He said looking away and scratching being his ear, purposely not making eye-contact. The anger was boiling over again.

"Is there any way to un-send the thing?" I hissed trying to be hopeful. I didn't want Bella's reputation trashed and I didn't want my heart to break knowing that she'll really hate me for it, she won't believe that I didn't post it and fuck! Charlie really will shot me!

"Sorry dude. I don't know how to un-send shit"

"What the hell did you do that for" Jasper screamed as he ran into the room. Bella was one of his best friends and well hes fuming.

"Do what?" Emmett asked dumbstruck, I could just hurt him sometimes for being so stupid.

"Send that picture of Bella? Why?" Jasper growled.

"Because that's what Edward told Bella we were going to do but apparently he lied."

"Gosh Emmett, how stupid can you get he was calling her bluff!" Jasper hissed frustrated and tugging at his blond locks.

"Alright fine! But the thing is sent and there is no way that we are going to get it back." Emmett said quietly to himself, know he was feeling guilty.

"Damn it!" I screamed.

"Calm down man, this is where it comes in handy that I happen to be a genius." Jasper said soothingly. I pinched the bridge of my nose and started breathing slowly.

He went over to the computer and he started typing on the built in keyboard. He was typing for a few minutes and then he finally stood up, nervous. "Sorry bro, but Emmett did something bad. I can't get it back, plus its already been opened by a number of students." Jasper said.

"Well that's just great!" I said sarcastically. I sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. Throwing the remote at the wall.

"Yeah so is having to go to that stupid musical tomorrow. What's so great about a chorus line?" Emmett tried changing the subject t o something lighter.

"Hey, Alice wants to go see it so don't make funof it." Jasper defended. I turned off the television. I would be with Bella tomorrow, that's if she didn't want to kill me.

"Guys when did we get so wrapped up in girls?" I asked. I didn't really want to be like this but I really felt a need for Bella. Every time she turned me down (Twice I asked her out a few years ago) I gotmore and more obsessed with making her mine. It didn't really make sense. You would think that after she turned me down I would get over it but it had the opposite affect on me. I think this is also the factor that I'm popular. I would ask girls out to make a point that I wasn't damaged goods and I couldn't understand why Bella didn't likeme. Each girl I'd go out with I would just look for Bella qualities but no one came even close.

Hence my many dates/girlfriends and my reputation of a player. But I honestly don't play girls, hell I've only ever kissed a girl!

"Well, I was with Alice from after Bella left in sixth grade, Emmett has been with Rose since even before that, and you just kinda fell for Bella as soon as she got back from Phoenix or wherever she went that she came back from. Actually I think you were crushing on her from before then." Jasper said as Emmett finally cottoned on about my Bella infatuation.

"Oh. I didn't fall for Bella though" I said, mostly to myself. _Liar_.

"Yeah you did. You watch her like everyday, you try to sit next to her at lunch before Rose takes the seat next to her and you always act like she doesn't exist and you date all the girls to try and find a Bella substitute, if that ain't love. I'm a century old vegetarian vampire! You guys just make sense!" Jasper said and Emmett nodded.

"Shut up you guys" I sneered.

"You just don't want to admit it. You are in L-O-V-E withher. Just because you don't spend that much time with her doesn't mean that you can't loveher. Your like bordering stalker dude seriously. I know about the photo on your nightstand! You should of told her years ago." Emmett spoke up actually sounding sensible for a change.

"You guys don't know anything." I muttered.

'Actually we know a lot. It's you who doesn't know anything." Jasper answered back.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Emmett gestured for me to get it but I didn't want to so I looked to Jasper, who also didn't want to get it so he looked to Emmett who, with a huff, got up and walked to open the door.

I could see that it was Mike, with his arm draped over Jessica's shoulder. That girl was whack. I went out with her a year or two after Bella had come back in an attempt to make her jealous. It didn't work. But because of that, she was still always trying to get my attention and I well Bella didn't give to shits.

She peered over the wall and gave me a huge smile. "Hey Eddie." She waved her fingers and I shuddered.

Jasper started laughing and I threw a pillow at him. Jessica gave him a dirty look before turning back to Mike. They such a perfect couple fake gossip queen and the sleaze ball.

"Hey guys! Me, Jess, Eric and a bunch of other people on our trip are going to the pool and we wanted to see if any of you guys wanted to come with us. It's going to be fun." Mike announced, winking at me. Strange boy.

"Sure" Emmett said. Jasper and I looked at him and he looked confused as to why were looking at him. I didn't want to go there with those weird people. Mike was on the basketball team with me and he was always trying to be cool. He always wanted to hang with me because of all the girls that somehow always found their way to me before games. He just didn't realise I would happily give him my popularity just to stay in the shadows and enjoy playing a game I'm good at without the stereotypical king of the high school role.

"Kay. See ya down there." I slamming the door behind them.

"Why, Emmett?" Jasper and I hissed at the same time.

"Because it might be fun to make fun of the dweebs. and also he didn't mention the Bella pictures!" True,if Mike had seen the picture he would be uncontrollable in his delight, he also has a huge Bella crush.

"Fine I better get to my room and get on a bathing suit."

"You mean the room that you share with Beaaaalllaaa?" He said her name long and taunting.

I left the room and went into my room. Bella was still on the couch, reading. She looked up at me and I got the full impact of her doe eyes, heart sped up and guilt washed over me. Stupid Emmett.

"Oh, hey, a bunch of us are going down to the pool to hang out. Wanna come?" Please say yes, please say yes! I silently prayed.

"Well, fine, I guess. I'm too awake to read any more." She looked up at me and smile, great I'm going to hell for the pain that my stupid prank was going to cause only comfort in that though would be that I'll be dragging Emmett with me and I'd sure as hell make him suffer!

I took my bathing suit from the dresser in the bedroom and put it on. I flexed my abs, making sure that they were the perfect eight pack that they had been this morning though I didn't know what I would do if they weren't and I knew that they couldn't have gone away or something in one day. Amazing what girls can make you do. Let me re-phrase that amazing what a girl can make you do.

When I got out, I had to wait for Bella, who was changing in the bathroom. When she came out I could see that she was wearing a halter bikini under her tank top and jean shorts. She slid on some flip flops and walked towards me. I put my arms around her waist and led her out of the room, into the elevators and down to the lower level. I was unusual to be this close to her but it felt natural and well she just fit in my arms. I really didn't want to let go.

For those few moments I was at peace with my inner monster.

* * *

**What do you think? If you have read the original you'll be able to tell whats been changed. I'd love to her what you guys think anyway!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**XXX**


	3. Chapter 3

**All belongs to SM.**

**based on the story by Bad Lord Kronos Rising. **

* * *

THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS/FAVES/ALERTS!

* * *

**I dare you..**

**Chapter 3**

**Games with the heart.**

**EPOV:**

Bella was still in my grip went we reached the 'gang'. She didn't seem to move or mind so I assume she liked this, but I wasn't going to get my hopes up. Mike looked green with envy when I walked in but Bella didn't see him, she was looking at her feet probably watching were she was walking on the wet surfaces, she was adorable when she was clumsy which was most the time.

I joined the boys and Bella left my arms and all of a sudden I felt empty. Bella looked amazing in a bikini I had to remind myself not to drool. When she took it off her outer clothing, Mike, Eric, Tyler and I all stared. She didn't notice that the other boys were looking at her. She was looking at me and biting her bottom lip. Fuck, if she kept this up I would be jumping into the pool to readjust my shorts.

"Staring isn't polite young man. This times, no taking pictures though," She laughed. She obviously didn't get the e-mail. I grimaced thinking about when she will read that e-mail, she'll cut off my balls. She walked in to the pool on the stairs, shivering at first from the cold touch. I had such an urge to hold her but I don't think that will go down well with the present company.

Mike did a cannonball into the pool. Bella looked the other way, unimpressed, thats my girl! _My girl_, I wish. I thought that maybe I might want to show off so I dove straight into the pool. I swam straight to Bella and swam a circle in the water around her. When I got back up for air, she splashed me. I was a better reaction that what Mike got, so its Cullen 1, Newton 0. I chuckled to myself.

I splashed her back and we started a splashing fight. We were laughing and splashing each other. Mike was making out with Jessica, both of them kept glancing their eyes at us. I grabbed a hold of Bella, pulled her into a hug, and took her underwater with me. I pushed us off from the wall and we glided towards the other side of the pool. When we came out from underneath the water she was gasping for air. Was she flirting with me? I know I was with her but was she just being Bella? Damn I'm so confused!

I always remember when I was best friends with Bella and I always remember her being kind, caring and well, playful. So maybe I'm just reading to much into this or shes always liked me and now I'm relighting her fire for me.I smiled at that thought.

Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett walked through the doors as soon as I heard Mike say, "Let's play a game." I didn't really want to play a game. I wanted to be with Bella but with everyone here I knew that this wasn't going to happen.

"Sure baby cakes. What do you want to play?" Jessica asked whilst nibbling mikes earlobe but looking at me. She was so annoying. I don't know why Mike would, how he could, like _her_. Actually yeah I do know, an easy lay.

From the way he was looking at her, I could tell that he didn't like Jessica. He was only trying to make Bella jealous. I would at least try to make her jealous with somebody saner. It not much I can say about that because I've tried to do the same thing, but failed miserably. I would feel sorry for Jessica but she doesn't mind that shes being used and I can't respect someone who has no self respect. Shes always been jealous of Bella you can see it in her eyes but shes trys to be a friend to her so that the guys who really want _my_ angel talk to her. Jessica is just a social climber.

Alice slid into the pool with Rose, both in bikinis like Bella's all three of them put Lauren and Jessica to shame, the water did nothing for either of them plus their make-up ran making them look messed up. Bella's natural beauty shone in the water, the way the water drops fell from her perfect features and her curvy body complemented the blue waves, yup I really did have to readjust myself now.

Jasper and Emmett both did cannonballs, trying to see who could make a bigger splash. I didn't know why Jasper would try though. Emmett was huge. There was no way he could make a bigger splash. So it was an easy victory for Emmett, but Jasper took comfort in the arms for Alice.

"Let's play 7 minutes in heaven in the sauna" Mike suggested whilst eyeing up Bella. I had to hold back a growl.

"Ummm…sure. I get to pick first. I'll go in with Mike." Jessica said grabbing Mikes arm. I didn't care if she went in with Mike. As long as he didn't go in with Bella I really wouldn't care about the game until it was my turn. Jessica and Mike could practise the Karma Sutra for all I cared but Bella had to be kept away from that dog.

"But let's not pick. Let's make it more random." I suggested. If they got to pick then Bella would be in the closet the whole time except for when Emmett and Jasper went, well actually I don't know Emmett could pick Bella just to piss me off and he would piss me off.

"How?" Tyler asked. He looked annoyed that he couldn't pick his lucky lady but on second thoughts and my luck Bella would still end up with everyone and I would be left with Rose or worse Alice.

"Why don't we spin the bottle." A voice that was trying to be seductive came from behind me, in that single second my balls curled up and die. I turned around and got a look of Lauren, the furthest thing away from class. She slid off her clothes in slow motion still trying hard to be sexy. She took something out of the Louis Vuitton purse that she had dropped to the floor. I could see that it was a beer bottle. Underage much Lauren? It was well know that Lauren had issues with substances, someone actually wrote 'coke whore' on her locker, all my bets were on Rose being the culprit.

We all saw that the bottles were half empty but Lauren soon corrected that problem but chugging the remaning bottles down. How very revoulting. I had to look away before I could throw up, but I didn't want to ruin the moment with Bella. I spun both of us around so that we were facing the huge wall that was all window. Outside it was pitch-black. Being close to Bella is just worth watching Lauren practise whats going to lead her to rehab.

"That girl is so annoying. She thinks ruining her liver in front of crowd is sexy?" Bella whispered, her sweet breath washing over my face.

"I think that she thinks the whole drugs, sex and rock and roll genre is still in and that being the rebel is cool. Hows shes popular is beyond me. Oh wait I know, its because shes had more nob ends than weekends!" I said making Bella burst out laughing and holding onto me to keep herself up.

I pulled myself from my Bella bubble to see Lauren staring straight at me, she was very tipsy and the glazed over look in her eyes were really gross. She jumped in and slowly pulled herself up. Running her hand through her hair as though she was in slow motion and she was still looking at me, I shuddered.

Jessica came over and, started fixing Lauren's hair, dumb and dumber always stuck around each other, like a fly and shit. She looked mad about how she always had to be the one to fix Lauren. But since Lauren just couldn't be fixed, she would have to keep trying. I think Jessica was just happy to be wanted, even though it was in a pathetic, slave way Lauren is the only one who actually wants Jessica around.

Bella pulled me back to the rest of them so all of us were in close proximity to each other. Lauren swan next to me and I could feel her presence, yup my man hood had dropped of at this point.

She put her hands around me neck and before I could reach to put them away she put her lips to mine. I had to hold back the vomit that was rising in my chest.

I immediately froze, not knowing what to do. She had never been this forthcoming with me before. I could taste so many different varieties of alcohol on her lips, I didn't want to think of the traces of other drugs that resided on her mouth.

I thought about what would happen if I stayed there and let her kiss me. Bella was next to me, I was just proving all those womanising rumours about me to be true, plus I didn't want to kiss any other girl other than Bella.

I didn't want that to happen. Hell I wasn't going to let it happen.

So I pulled back after what felt like an eternity but was actually about 4 seconds.

She slapped me. Hard. My face turned into Bella's direction as Lauren huffed off to be next to Tyler.

Bella started rubbing my now rosie cheek.

That made me feel better.

She kissed it.

That really made me feel better.

Then she walked to the other side of the pool where Alice was.

That didn't make me feel better.

Either Alice was really busy so she didn't see what Bella just did or she was a great actress. I'm thinking great actress or maybe Alice is just pretending she didn't see Alice really didn't see Bella's lips come in contact with my skin otherwise she would already be planning the wedding.

"Or how about I choose?" Alice suggested. I forgot that we were going to play a game. Lauren rolled her eyes but the rest of us nodded our heads.

"Fine, let the wannabe choose." Lauren made a face. First she sexually harasses me and then insults my sister, this bitch is really cursing for a bruising I could see Jasper struggling to keep his temper down.

"Slutzilla we just said that _Alice_ was going to pick. Not you wannabe, now go down another line of the good stuff and stop pretending like your wanted her." Emmett was suck a pussy cat but as soon as someone over stepped the mark that was it, he holds no mercy.

Alice let Mike and Jessica go in together. I didn't know why she wanted them to go in together. It was probably because she didn't really want anyone else to go in. Plus Jessica would of killed Alice if she had put her in with anyone else and Alice is such a game player you could see her devious plot in her green eyes.

Before they went in, Jessica gave me this look that was somewhere between "You-_should_-be-jealous-because-I-_am_-Mike's-girl" and "Oh-I-know-that-you-want-me". Both completely off the mark statements and I just smiled awkwardly at the deranged girl.

The truth was…I did want her.

I wanted her to go as far away as possible from me, Bella and any other member of my family. That girl really needs to ask daddy to buy her a clue the next time he buys her a new nose.

When they came out, Jessica gave me the same look again and Mike had lipstick stains around his mouth. He looked.. satisfied but was still eyeing up Bella. Mike went straight to Tyler and Eric and started snickering with them. Jessica went over to Lauren who was standing by the edge of the pool, glaring at me. God I felt so, welcome. I wouldn't of put up with this crap if it weren't for the fact that the girl I've been crushing on is cm away and had just kissed my cheek.

"Alright, Edward and Bella have to go in now." Alice sung cheery. There it was, my sister devious plan for the night.

"What?" Lauren, Jessica, Mike, Eric, Tyler, Bella and I screamed. I only noticed that Bella said it though.

Why didn't she want to go in with me? Moments ago she had just kissed me! I though that if now she might now like me but certainly not hate me anyway! My heart felt as though it had been smashed into a million different pieces! My heart was now powder and I'm sure that power would be something Lauren would sniff up before I had chance to recover. I composed my face so that the hurt little boy who was secretly crying inside wouldn't show.

I grabbed Alice arm and pulled her off so that I could pound on her.

"Ali, how could you that to me? To Bella? You know that I haven't told her about my feelings because I knew she would reject me and now you've made her reject me in front of those guys! I hope your happy!" I hissed at her.

"Edward, lighten up! She hasn't rejected you! She said what? That's all. Your such a girl sometimes I wounder if you were born with both parts and mom flipped a coin to see what you'd be."

"Very funny Mary! Now go back there and sort this out! Before I tell mom what the $3000 withdrawal from your account was really for." I was the only one who knew about Alice's little trip to jail. Once my sister hits the sales there's no stopping the little devil but this one time she was arrested for fighting with a sale rep and was arrested. Lucky mom and dad were away that weekend but she had to be bailed out and had to pay for the damages to the shop, even Emmett doesn't know about her dirty little secret. She told our parents that she was in a car accident and had to pay for it to be fixed, she had a lot sympathy from our parents and they even reimbursed her.

"You wouldn't!" She gasped.

"Oh I shift it jail bait."

**BPOV:**

Thank god he didn't want to kiss me. I was scared he actually liked me for a second.

Imagine that Edward Cullen liking me. Holding hands, kissing against our lockers, whispering sweet nothings in each others ears...

Now I was sad that he didn't want that. Why didn't he want to kiss me?

Whats wrong with me. Edward had always been in my life some way or another. Best friends through our childhood years and acquaintances through our teen years. Edward is just a constant part of my life. I don't hate him and I just hate what he does. Edward as a person is quiet the charming prince, pity he didn't settle down with a single girl long enough to show her that.

I have pictures of Edward and I from years ago. My mom has one of us from when we got 'married', I was 7 and he was 8 and well we had Alice and Emmett through leaves over us for confetti. Edward not being in my life, never mind how small his part may be now I just couldn't imagine that.

We were close, I just don't know why were aren't now. Sure he plays girls but that's his life choice, Alice has sex in public I don't agree with that but it don't mean I lov eher any less. When I came back from my moms Edward started to ignore me, true he had he own set of friends but he wasn't a different person he was just acting differently. Like he was avoiding being close to me, I don't know I put it down to paranoia.

But this brings us back to now.

Did I like Edward Cullen?

No.. Yes.. Maybe?

I might not how how I like him now but one things for sure I wanted him to have a bigger role in my life.

**EPOV:**

Alice wasn't happy about my treat and I was now nervous about what she was going to do. I looked at Bella who seemed to be having an internal argument with herself. Man, shes so cute. I would of continued staring if it weren't for Alice clearing her throat to get every ones attention.

"Alright then Mike can go in with Bella." Alice gave me an evil smile. She new I wasn't going ot let that happen. Who knows what Mike could do to Bella. He could have already gotten that email and take that for granted. Stupid Alice, I shot my best 'yourdead' glares at my sister and stood up. Cullen 2, Newton 0.

"No, you chose me first so I get to go in with Bella." I prcatically yelled. Bella rolled her eyes. I grabbed her hand and dragged her to the sauna. Fuming at Alice by enjoying my skin to skin contact with Bella.

I must say, she put up a pretty good fight. It took a lot of my strength to get her into the small, warm, little room. I didn't want to force her into there if she was that opposed to being with me but I was probably better than Mike would have been to her.

When we got in the room, she sat on the bench that was closest to the pit that was filled with coal. She stuck her chest out, enjoying the heat. Was I really that bad? Had she seen or heard about the damn photo and that's why shes not talking to me?

We didn't say a word to each other and I was getting paranoid. Somebody should have made a rule that we actually had to do something when we were in the closet, or in this case, sauna. Maybe next time I'll suggest that.

I could hear the people out in the pool talking. I couldn't hear what Rosalie and Alice were whispering about, I knew it was they because I doubted anyone else was whispering. I could here Mike and Tyler snickering and talking about how good the girls at our school were in bed. Jessica and Lauren were giggling about Mike and how bad he was at making out. I tried to hide a chuckle at that gossip.

After about five minutes I was really bored. I was in here with the girl that I had had a crush on since forever,and we were supposed to be kissing, and she wasn't even acknowledging my presence. I decided to do something instead of sitting here like a lemon.

I started moaning. Loudly. "Fuck, Bella yes!"

Her head shot up at me and she was on her feat in an instance, stumbling because of how fast she got up. Looking at me with complete horror and shock but I swear I saw a hint of a smile.

I could hear that nobody in the pool area was talking anymore. The grin grew wider across my already smug face.

She stumbled over to me but before she could do anything I put my hand over her mouth so she couldn't yell. Whenever I touched her, an electrical shock always went through me, I hoped she felt this too.

I started moaning her name. "Bella, oh God. Bella" I grunted really loud making damn sure everyone heard. Bella was still in shock with my hand over her mouth, she finally moved out of my grasp and looked at me with an unreadable expression. I didn't know whether to be scared or excited.

"Aaahhhhh. I know what will shut ya up. " She said confidently.

I wasn't prepared for what she was going to do.

"Edward, yes!" She moaned loudly. Now I was in shock as the little vixen continued moaning out my name. Before I lost all control over my urges she took the next move and stunned me even more.

She kissed me. Bella fucking kissed me!

I put my arms around her waist and she put hers around my neck. Once her arms were there, they pulled me tighter, like she actually wanted to kiss me.

_Don't get your hopes up Edward. Don't get your hopes up!_

We couldn't stop the passion pulsing through our bodies. All these years of wanting to do this was finally being realised and I wasn't going to regret any bit of this. I pushed her against the door and her arms snaked around my head, her little hands gripping my hair, reinventing the new meaning of 'sex hair'. I moaned in her mouth on several occasions, my hands were firmly on her tiny hips and I was enjoying the taste of her when there was a knock on the door.

"Damn." I grunted into Bella's hair and she giggled.

"Guys? It's Alice you can come out now." God really did hate me. The 2 minutes I actually got my deepest desire he send the demon spawn a.k.a Alice to drag me out of my dreamworld.

Bella pulled back slowly, bit her lip with a mischievous smile on her face. "That shut you up, well almost." she said, her voice dripping in sex appeal.

She walked out of the room and dove into the pool. She was hot when she dove. I really needed to get in the water,to hide my problem.

The rest of the night was just a little awkward. I had to go in with Lauren, much to my dismay, and Bella had to go in with Mike, much to my dismay. Alice was having trouble because there were so little people so we ended up spinning the bottle anyway.

Lauren was so annoying. She actually lifted up her shirt and then told me to feel them, but I told her to fuck off. Why was that girl so crazy? She refused to admit to herself and the rest of the world that nobody really likes her. She is just too self conceited and she thinks that she's above everyone. I hate people who just up themselves, be proud of who you are.

Mike came out of the sauna with a red cheek, but unlucky for him no one was willing to kiss it better. I loved that Bella wouldn't lower herself for anyone, she is who she is and wouldn't change that. Shes real, she freely admits that she loves a good book, that fashion is her enemy and that the floor is her closest friend.

No boy has ever been close to her, she doesn't want just any guy she wants the guy. The spot in Bella's heart is highly saught after and I'm just like those other dicks who try to win that spot, so what makes me better?

I could be all arrogant and say my looks and my popularity but that's the best thing about Bella that means nothing to her. Why I am I better, because I know her soul. I love that she bites her lip and I love that she selfless and I fucking love that shes in my life!

I remember when it was just Bella and Edward, a couple of pre-teens who thought that it would always just be so simple.

I want that spot. I want Bella Swans heart, and not because it'll be something that no one else had achieved but because I know that it belongs to me. I would say that I'd give my heart to Bella but she already owns that, and my soul. I am just waiting to be completed again.

* * *

WHAT YOU THINK??

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!

XX


	4. Chapter 4

**All belongs to SM**

**Originally written by Bad Lord Kronos Rising**

**MAJOR CHANGES TO THIS CHAPTER!!**

**Thank you for all the reviews/faves/alerts.**

* * *

**I dare you..**

**Chapter 4**

**Stalker**

Going to bed after such a great night was disappointing, saying goodbye to the world after the best night of my sad existence. It sucked being unconscious but my dreams make up for that. I was re-living each tiny detail and touch from the sauna with Edward. Who though that a simple kiss could light a fire deep down inside of me and turn me into an animal. I could still feel his bronze locks in my hands when I pulled him closer, I could still taste his soft lips which fitted perfectly with my own and I swear to God I still have his hand marks on my hips from where he held my body close to his.

To answer my earlier mental ramblings do I like Edward Cullen? My minds screaming no you'll get hurt but my heart, soul and most importantly my body are screaming yes.

Waking up is always a bitch when your so far in dreamland that even the best reality seems like hell. I really got my wake up call when Edward threw a pillow at me. It surprised me that I didn't get mad and start yelling. Instead I threw a pillow back and giggled. How very un-Bella like.

I hadn't ever flirted with a guy so I didn't know if this counted, but I was laughing and tilting my head to the side taking in the full view of a freshly awake Edward whose hair seemed to be more sexy when it looked messy. Poking my tongue out and walking whilst wiggling my hips to the bathroom I let out a huge giggle, was that flirting? Whatever the hell it was was reawaken my previous nights dream and I was close to needing a cold shower.

Getting dressed was a chore, knowing that a naked Edward was showering just metres away from me. Bella stop, just get dress I told myself and thank God before my hormones took over Alice and Rose were invading my personal space and dressing me. Edward were just a towel and dripping with water walked passed us, grabbing his clothes and headed to Emmett's room. That's when I passed out.

When I did come around, I blamed the heat and the 'time of month'.

We wandered through the city throughout the morning and Alice took me shopping although I didn't think I needed anything. I swear shopping was invented for her.

Abercrombie was so scary. It wasn't that we tried on too many clothes (we did) but the music was unbearable. It was way too packed and crowded. There were topless guys hanging around the entrance. All the girls inside were chewing gum with their mouths wide open, wearing skinny jeans and tank tops with their jackets with the fur on the inside of the hood, were hanging open. They had cups of coffee in their hands with brand label names on the front though most of them were from star-bucks. It was like they all went to the same store and bought the same things to wear to this one store.

When we were in the theatre, we somehow got 6 seats all together when it was going out the next week. Alice probably bribed someone, and I know how the Cullen's bride. Small African countries make less money in a year than what some of the Cullen's bribes add up to.

Emmett sat on the far end of our six seats, next to Jasper, next to Edward. Rose claimed the isle seat and Alice sat next to her so that the only seat left was the one in the middle of her and Edward. I mentally did jumped for joy.

Edward smiled when I sat down next to him and I pushed him playfully. Again with the attempt to flirt! Now that I knew I was wanting to flirt my cheeks stayed a permanentrose colour.

Through the whole show I kept glancing through the side of my eye to Edward, who somehow always happened to looking back at me. He looked like he wanted to "Make a move" like people in movies say and by God did I want him to. I knew that if grabbed him and gave him a round two I would be just another one of his fan club bitches, and I was no fan club whore.

He picked his hand up in the middle of the show but then Jasper reached over and smacked his hand down. Edward looked over at him and I couldn't read his facial expression. Jasper shook his head ever so slightly and Edward looked back at the stage. I don't think that they saw me watching the two of them.

My past experience with boys didn't tell me anything; mainly because I avoid all the male species in Forks and just let them down when they ask me out. Its not that I don't find them cute or hot or anything its just between their two ears all they have is air, plus most of them think with their penises.

Some of the songs in this play were catchy, I could find myself becoming a Broadway whore. I loved the atmosphere here, actually I was 95% sure it was the theatre that gave me the warm fuzzy feelings not the boy sitting next to me.

Immediately when we got out of the theatre, Edward's iPhone started making a funny noise. When he saw who it was he rolled his eyes and pressed a button. He put it back in his pocket. I was really bored when we were walking back to the hotel. We were just going to hang out today because we didn't start going to museums until tomorrow when we went with everybody who came on the trip. Now that was going to be fun explaining who history to Lauren.

Alice and Rose stopped by some herbal spa place and their other halves went to do something, they left the details out so I'm sure that they were also at the spa getting a seaweed wrap or something. So this left me and Edward alone. Great now my fantasies were going into overload.

But why hadn't he brought up the kissing thing? Surely if he had felt was I did he'd want it to it again. Maybe he didn't feel the sparks that I though would set a forest alight. He obviously didn't want to bring it up, never mind how much I wanted to I will respect his wishes and just leave it there. At least I still have my dreams about it left, maybe I don't need the real thing. Who am I kidding? I desperately needed those lips, again.

I insisted that we stop at the bookstore, which we did and I was over the moon. I could be myself now and Edward could just amuse himself for a while. Thinking that old books would help my dirty mind out was so stupid, now I was day dreaming of Edward only as Romeo. I looked around to see Edward entertaining himself with a young sales clerk, jealousy swept through me.

I would have text Alice or Rose but I knew that their phones were off so I text Edward, hoping this would distract him from the book slut and remind him that I was still here! Maybe I could flirt some more. Text flirt!

I expected to hear a noise because I knew how loud his stupid ring tone is but I heard nothing.I was still watching Edward knowing full well that his phone was in his pocket, why wasn't it going off! Was he ignoring me?

I walked over to him, he and his new friend both turned and smiled at me. I returned the smile to the red head but I don't think it reached my eyes.

"Edward is your phone on?"

"Nope, why?"

"Would you turn it on please?" I said really sweetly to him. I was obviously confusing him.

"Why?" he asked again raising his eyebrow at me. I was getting annoyed at this point so I took matters into my own hand, I took his phone. I just reached into his pant's pocket and took his iPhone out, when I hit the on button I stopped short.

Staring back at me as his phone back round was a picture of me. It was resent and taken from a distance, maybe at lunch hour. I was smiling completely unaware of pervert Edwards camera. I didn't know whether to be offended and worried about that picture or extremely happy, I guess the eat shit grin on my face gave me away but before I could respond Edward snatched his phone back off me and gave me a glare.

This really pissed me off, so I huffed and walked back to my books.

**EPOV:**

I don't understand her. Why does she not like me? She kissed me and I kissed her and man, that was one hell of a kiss. Does she not think I'm a good kisser or something? Everyone else I've kissed seemed to like it. I though that mine and Bella's kiss was just purely magical and well out of this world, I know that she must of felt the electricity and passion that passed through us. Thats the thing I didn't even need to try hard in that kiss it was just so natural for me to being doing that with her, maybe if I had actually tried harder...

Maybe she didn't think much about it and maybe her moaning my name in her sleep was just a mistake. Maybe theres some other Edward she knows and likes.

The girls that I hate like me. That's just fucking typical and the one and only girl that I like hates me, or just refuses to acknowledge that you shared the best kiss ever. I knew I was jumping to conclusions but what else had I left? She hadn't brought up the kissing subject, so obviously she just wants to forget about it.

Everyone had left us alone whilst they went off to do other things. my phone started vibrating and making noises, telling me that I had a text.

_From: Jessica_

_Party in my room 2nite biyatch_

_We can kik L out and it can just b us 2_

_We can put d bed 2 good use_

_J x_

I cannot believe that girl. She just doesn't get the message no matter how many clues I give her. I rolled my eyes and switched the stupid thing off. I shuddered at the though of anything of mine touching anything of hers. The only way I'd put that bed to good use is tying her to it and running.

Bella had suggested some book store which to be honest I wouldn't mind going into, I just love the way Bella's face lights up around literature, yup I'm whipped. Once we got inside Bella went into overdrive and her mind took over. I just stood back and watched with goo goo eyes.

"Girlfriend?" a voice behind me asked, I turned to see a twenty-something strawberry blond stacking books, she was very pretty.

"No, just friends." I said turning not to sound to disappointed.

"I don't think you'll be just friends for long." She continued, I guess the confused look was written all over my face "They way you both look at each other, there's clearly something there. Even now she keeps glancing over at you. Its sweet." I turned to see Bella eyeing up a book and I smiled so lovingly at her.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. You remind so much of my first attempt at love." She laughed at a memory I suppose and I laughed with her.

"I'm Edward by the way, take it that by first attempt that it didn't work out with him?" I was nice to meet a genuine person.

"I'm Tanya and actually at first it didn't work out with _her_but we kept at it and now we're looking to adopt a little one." She, oh right shes gay. I smiled and before I could reply Bella was at my side. Tanya smiled at her but Bella's returning smile didn't quiet reach her eyes, was she jealous? Tanya gave me a knowing nod and busied herself with the books near us.

"Edward is your phone on?" Bella asked in a very sweet voice.

"Nope, why?"

"Would you turn it on please?" Why would I turn my phone for? Shes really confusing.

"Why?" I asked raising an eyebrow to her. She looked frustrated so instead of walking off like I though she'd do she reached into my pocket and took my phone. Oh no she'll see the picture of her. I took it weeks ago when we were in the cafeteria and as usual I was staring at her and well she looked just to damn sexy for her own good, I took a picture of her.

Bella's face turned into a grin, this isn't good she's going to make fun of me now and find out about my weird fascination with her. I grabbed my phone back before she could do anything else. I guess this really offended her, she huffed and stormed off back to books.

I watched after her stunned, what had just happened?

"I like her." Tanya said.

"I love her." I moaned falling back into conversation with her. Tanya was talking about the Russian girl her and her partner wanted to adopt, it was nice to hear other peoples problems and distract me from my own.

My newly turned on phone started beeping, great most likely another slutty proposition form Jess.

_From: Bella_

_I'm bored._

_Having fun Eddie?_

_B _

I looked over to were Bella was sitting, she did look bored but I like that fact she was totally jealous. I could play with this, but don't think she's getting away with Eddie.

_Reply to: Bella_

_Actually I'm having a blast with Tanya._

_join us jingle_

_E x_

I called her jingle the nickname I came up with when we were about ten, she called me Eddie and she knew I hated it and I started calling her jingle, as in jingle Bells, and my God she hated this. I take it by the sour expression she was wearing now she still hated that name.

Emmett would be proud of me right now. I was teasing her through text and it was clearly working. I guess I do have a bit of Emmett in me, I just hope our mom don't find out that's what she loves best about me, I'm not like Emmett.

_From: Bella_

_Great._

_Liked your screen saver, explain?_

_B x_

Damn, she had to ask that. What was I going to say? I'm madly in love with you and watch you all the time and the picture was just from another day of Bella gazing.

_Reply to: Bella_

_You looked cute, couldn't help myself._

_Plus its makes my phone look beautiful._

_E x_

Okay so could I be more cheesy? I hope that I haven't said anything that would make her feel uncomfortable I had to remember what ever happens today we would be going home, together to the same room. No escape.

I saw her read her message. It was like time standing still waiting for her response. A huge smile stretched across her face and I felt my heart soar.

_From: Bella_

_Thank you._

_I want a pic of you now,_

_you know tit for tat._

_B x_

I smiled at her reply and Tanya giggled. "Love is in the air. Good Luck Edward." She said before hugging me and walking back to the main office. I looked up at Bella who's chocolate eyes were fixed on me.

_Reply to: Bella_

_I'll show you my tat if that what you really want..._

_E x_

I laughed at my message and pressed send. I was looking over our exchanged messages when the one voice that makes my heart stop was in front of me.

"Come on Casanova, lets get out of her." I laughed at her and fake pouted, she grabbed my hand and pulled me from the shop. I groaned when she stopped outside of a girlie underwearshop, I knew she was only doing it to wind me up since Bella hates shopping as much as me. "Oh Eddie, you know you already have pictures of me in my underwear so whats a few more?" She giggled but my gulped in horror. That stupid photo is yet to destroy my new found friendship with Bella and her joking about it, is well rather disturbing.

The rest of the day went in a similar manner we went to the music shop and wandered around some park. If I left her side or if she left mine we'd banter through cheeky texts, mostly all contained sexual innuendos. I was liking this Bella and Edward time, I felt like a real couple on several occasions and loved that the guys though that Bella was my girl, I could see the disappointment written on their faces when I held her hand.

When we got to the hotel we saw that Alice, Rose, Emmett and Jasper were all back and sitting in the bar area.

"Should we go to them?" Bella asked. I really couldn't be bothered with group bonding now, Emmett and Jasper would be saying how great their day was just doing 'guy stuff' but we all know they were at the damn spa with their girlfriends, you can smell the coconut wrap on Jasper!

"You go and I'll shower up. I'm sure Alice has plans for tonight." I replied letting go of her hand. I smiled to her as she skipped off to our friends.

I got to our room, ha our room I love saying, then my phone vibrated, I smiled knowing that it will be Bella.

_From:Bella_

_Stalker boy. I'm coming up you better be hiding your tat or else I'll have to take pictures!!_

_Btw You were right Alice had plans..._

_B x_

I chuckled at the message and was about to make my way to the bathroom when I realised something was off. Bella's magnificent scent was overpowered by some foul fruity perfume. I walked to our bedroom to see Lauren, naked on Bella's bed. I stood there frozen in shock and pure disgust.

"Get the hell out!" I growled at the unhinged fake blond.

"Edward, don't deny whats between us!" She purred trying to be sexy.

"What the fuck? Lauren the only thing between us is air! Now get you ass of Bella's bed and go get a clue!" I hissed. Now the naked Lauren was making her way to me, I would of made a run for it but when I stumbled backwards I fell into someone.

Fuck. Bella.

* * *

WHAT YOU THINK????

PLEASE REVIEW!!

**PLEASE CHECK OUT MRS EDWARD CULLENS LDC'S NEW STORY!! Its called Sugar and Spiceand well its just pure sexy!! Bella's the badass and Edward her shy English teacher.M FOR A REASON! Seriously worth a read!!! Its on my faves and shes on my fave authors soo PLEASE check it out!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer I just turn them emo :D**

**THANK YOU to those who have reviewed/faved/alerted!!**

**THIS IS MOSTLY ALL MY OWN WORK!! VERY FEW REFERENCES TO THE ORIGINAL CHAPTER!**

**THIS CHAPTER HAS A CHANGED THE EVENTS OF SOME OF THE FUTURE CHAPTERS SO I HOPE YOU LIKE MY CHANGE, I FEEL TH ESTORY WILL FLOW BETTER THIS WAY..**

**

* * *

**

**I dare you**

**Chapter 5**

**Eddie and Jingle**

**EPOV:**

Bella was here behind me, looking onto our room where a naked Lauren was. Hell may as well take half naked pictures of her and post them on the Internet, oh wait I've already done that! They say you hurt the ones you love the most, but seriously this is taking this piss!

"What the fuck coke whore?" Bella screamed ina deathly voice.

"Bella?" Lauren hissed at my angel. Bella was now a furious and shaking from temper, I just wanted to out my arms around her but since shes entered the room she hasn't even looked at me.

"Yes bella as in Bella who's bed your naked tramp ass is sitting on and who's room your in and who's going to kick your ass."d grin across my face., I was left with a proud grin across my face.

"Ed, do something!" Lauren whined at me.

"Yea Ed, do something like burn my sheets!" Bella said looking at me for the first time. I was already pinching the bridge of my nose. I must remember not to hit a girl.

"Lauren just get fuck out of our room before I forcefully remove you. Lets get one thing straight you have more chance of me cutting my balls off, changing my name to Edwina and fucking Jasper than me ever getting with you, so just get out!" I screamed so loud the whole room vibrated and both girls jumped. Lauren grabbed her discarded clothes and left with her tail between her legs.

I walked over to the window by my bed to calm myself down,I hated that Bella had just seen my temper but I just get so angry when people over step the mark. For years I've liked, loved Bella and just one stupid immature little girl could ruin, how could I keep calm? I was about to turn around and apologise to the probably scarred Bella but instead I felt to arms wrap about the middle of my body and pull me closer to a small body behind me.

Just a simple touch from Bella was enough to take away all my stress. I could feel her head resting on my back and my breathing instantly calmed.

"Bella.." I needed to apologise for scaring her.

"Shhh. Edward it's okay." Her voice was as soothing as her touch.

"Do you believe in reincarnation?" I didn't know why I asked her that. I was in need of a subject change and a distraction.

"Maybe. If I ever get reincarnated maybe I'll believe it then." She answered.

"What would you like to be reincarnated into?"

"I don't know. Something cool, like a bird or something that makes me feel free. How about you?" That's so Bella, I smiled thinking of a Bella bird. If Bella was a bird then I would be something much better and more primal.

"Something firce like a lion or wolf or something like that." I said, I was such a guy.

"Oh your such an animal already Edward, I'm sure there some mountain lion in you already!" She giggle onto my back sending vibrations all the way down my spine.

"I miss you Bella. I miss my childhood buddy." I think this caught her off guard, well it caught me off guard but I just felt this had to be said.

"I know, I miss you too Eddie." She sighed and for those few silent moments we were just comfortable. I turned around to see a shy Bella look down, I pulled her into a hug and thanked her for being a good friend now. Pulling her to my bed so that we were lying side by side we started talking about everything and anything. I wanted to know about Bella everything that's ever happened to her, all the things I've missed.

"So Edward, what age did you lose your virginity?" She questioned and I felt almost embarrassed of the answer.

"No age, I'm still a virgin." I answered sheepishly.

"Shut up! All those girls and you've never?" She seemed genuinely shocked.

"Well all those girls were just either friends or one time dates, I was looking for something special but none of those girl held a candle to what I wanted." I answered honestly, this was the closest in all those years that I've almost told Bella how I feel.

"But you flirt like mad! Like in the bookstore with that Tanya!" She grimaced when she said Tanya's name, I had to hide a chuckle.

"Bella, Tanya's a lesbian she was talking about her girlfriend and how they were going to adopt a child, that wasn't flirting." I laughed at her scrunched up face, jealous Bella was adorable.

"Oh, sorry." She said turning pink from embarrassment.

"What about you? When did you give up your virtue?" I asked hesitantly, did I really want to know the answer?

"Edward I can't answer that right now but I will soon enough." She said serious all of a sudden, I didn't know why but I just wanted to hold her tighter. I nodded and changed the subject.

The rest of the afternoon we talked about her time back in phoenix and my many dates, I enjoyed this. This made me pine after her more though and if its possible I fell more in love with her. It was about 6pm when we decided to head down for dinner, we knew that Alice and co. would be there since there was a very discreet message taped to our room door. Bella grabbed my hand this time a lead me down. We passed Jessica and Laurens room where the door was wide open and a half naked Lauren was passed out on the floor, attractive.

We walked into the hotel restaurant thingy and saw our group, Alice eyes bulged out when she clocked that we were holding hands. I mouthed "no" to her to answer her silent questions, its a funny thing with me and Alice I know whats shes thinking most the time like I can read her mind.

We took our seats around the table and ordered our food.

"So how was your encounter with Lauren earlier?" Emmett said struggling to keep himself from laughing.

"How'd you know about that?" Bella asked taking a bite out of her mushroom ravioli.

"When we were returning to our rooms from the bar area, an almost naked Lauren was out in the hallway bitching about Edward and his girlfriend. Telling Jessica what she did and how you turned her down." Rose said through gritted teeth. The table then erupted in laughter.

"Bet it was an experience for you weren't it Eddie boy!" Emmett joked but that was a bad move!

"Sure was Emmy. How was your manly day out? You and Jazz enjoy your coconut wrap?" Jasper and Emmett chocked on whatever they were eating and the colour drained from their faces. The rest of the table were howling with laughter.

Our conversations just babbled on about crap. I can honestly say today has been a good day out and I couldn't keep the smile off my face, plus Bella was still holding my hand. We were Eddie and Jingle again.

**BPOV:**

After dinner Alice informed us that there would be another 'games' night in her and Jasper's room, with a more the merrier rule. I wasn't really in the mood to get drunk and stupid but I knew that was an argument I wasn't going to win.

I really needed a shower, since I smelt of New York and sweat. Hoping out of the shower I grabbed my clothes that Alice had chosen for me and almost sat on my bed but then I realised that Laurens tacky bare ass had been there and since she was there for Mr. Cullen, Mr. Cullen's bed was now mine. I'd rather have Edwards germs than Laurens.

After I was dressed, Edward wondered into the room and looked at me curiously.

"Why are you on my bed?" He asked.

"I'm not I'm on my bed." I answered smiling widely.

"Hey! Why do I get the Lauren stained bed?" he moaned and I giggled at the girlie pitch in his voice.

"Because baby she was here to seduce you on that bed, your fault your bed."

"Whatever, have the bed but that sofa better be as comfy as it looks." he grumbled, grabbing his pillow and headed for the sofa. I felt really bad now, damn him.

"I suppose we could share?" I said more like a question and Edward put his pillow back down and had a stupid grin on his face. Man, I'm so Edward whipped.

"I hope you don't hog the covers!" He said smugly I went to slap him but I missed and sort of fell but Edward caught me before I met the floor but then he lost his balance and we both fell to the floor. Hes lucky I love him, wait_ love? Fuck Bella, it's been a whole day of Edward being back in your life and just a few hours of Edward being back as the old Edward how can I possibly think about love? _Sure Edwards always been in my life and I do love him but being in love with someone is something completely different! I mean I love all the Cullen's, they are my family and Edward, when he was my best friend all those many years ago was my life, I did love him then but was I ever in love with him?

Fuck me, all these feelings of realisation hit me. How can I love someone I hardly know? Romeo didn't know his Juliet but she was always meant to be for him, and I have know Edward practically all my life. I wouldn't want him to not be in my life, I don't want him to come to any harm, his smile makes me melt and lesbian sales clerks makes me jealous just by speaking to him and I'm having sexual fantasy about him. Yup, well done Bells, your in love.

My phone started vibrating on the nightstand and I picked it up to read. The message thank God took me from my mental rants and my latest epiphany.

_from: Alice_

_Jump off my brother and both of you haul ass to my room._

_The games are about to begin._

_Ali X_

Physic fairy. I could still feel Edward underneath me and my mind suddenly went to the gutter.

"Come on, your sister awaits us!" I almost yelled before my imagination took over.

Pulling Edward behind me we got to Alice's room in record time. Mike, Tyler, Ben and Angela were sitting on the sofa, Emmett and Jasper were downing shots, Lauren and Jessica were watching them and encouraging them while Alice and Rosalie were putting out snacks.

I sat next to Angela and Edward joined Emmett and Jasper. Mike winked at me and I shuddered at that thought. Mike had always had this strange crush on me and he really doesn't know how to take no for an answer. Edward must of been watching the exchange as he practically ran to my side. I giggled at his 'caveman' pose next to me.

"So what the plan for night kids?" Jessica asked bringing everyone together into one conversation.

"Drunk strip poker?" Tyler suggested which resulted in moans and a chorus of no's, Emmett was the only one to look disappointed.

"But Bella I saw your ad, though strip poker would be up your alley!" Jessica hissed at me. Okay that was confusing what did she mean ad?I Looked at Edward who had sort of frozen next to me. He was glaring at Emmett who was looking back at him with the same intensity, even Jasper seemed to be in on what ever they were up to. Before I could ask anything Rose jumped in and started talking about drinking games, blanking my mind from any questions. Edward held my hand and smiled weakly at me, I would be sure to ask him about that later. Rose continued talking after glaring at Jessica.

"How about a warm up game? 3 shots, 3 questions and blind folds!" She asked,which left the whole group curious so she continued. "We all have 3 shot glasses in front of us and one person will ask 3 questions, for example I'd say 'I have had a crush on a girl for years but I'm currently harbouring a big secret that she will kill me for and her best friend is going to get me later' now if say for example that was true for Edward he'd take a shot. We'd all be blindfolded and so when we take them off and see who's taken shots we'll know some dirty secrets! You guys in?"

There was a round of "hell yeahs" and "Bring it on's". I took my blindfold and returned to the newly formed circle. I had 3 shots in front of me full of what looked like vodka, or well I hoped anyway. When everyone was blindfolded, Rose began.

"Right guys remember you only take one shot if you have done whats been said. Okay then lets start with an easy one, I've had sex in public, and or done a sexual act in public." I could hear a few people pick up their shot glasses and return them to the table. I was ashamed to admit I was among those who took the shot.

"Good. Right. I've never had sex. Drink up virgins." Rose said amused. I heard a few more, shot glasses being picked up and put back down. Great 2 out of three ain't bad and since I'm not much of a drinker another round of this and I'll be shitfaced.

"Right, final statement. I'm in love with someone, right now." Damn, fuck. My early realisation hit me like a tin of bricks. I could hear the final shots being taken as mine still stood there full, I felt as though I was betraying my heart so I quickly took the final drink. "Blindfolds off!" Rose announced and suddenly the darkness ended.

My head was still spinning at from the Vodka. I looked at the shot glasses around the table, all were empty except for Edwards and Angela's. Edward looked at my empty three glasses and looked.. sad? I knew Edward was virgin, that did truly shock me but hes to much of a ladies man not to have done a sexual act in public. So that means hes not in love with someone, this though made me really depressed. I was just Bella to him not the girl of his dreams. Of course he wouldn't love me so why should this one little full glass bother me! Please I only realised I was in love him hours ago, so there's still time! _Time? Bella what the fuck? _

**EPOV:**

This stupid game of Roses left me more annoyed than when Jessica almost hung me out high and dry. All three of Bella's glasses where empty! Three! That's means she had some sort of sex with another man in public, a place I'd ready trade my left ball for even though earlier she swerved from the subject of her 'V' Card but at least I know she's still in possession of it, hence the second shot glass empty and she was currently in love with someone. Maybe that's why she couldn't take about her virginity because she's still in love with this guy.

My heart broke once more. She was in love with someone else.

I saw her inspect my glasses. The first shot remained empty, as I am very inexperienced that way. The second shot was happily drunk as I'm a proud virgin and my third glass was empty for the love I hold for Bella. My fingers intertwined with a tipsy looking Bella. She may love someone else but there's still time. _Time, yes Cullen win her damn heart once and for all!_

Everyone was gossiping among themselves about the empty glasses when Mike stood up and made his own suggestion.

"Lets crank this P-A-R-T-Y up. Its truth or dare time." He smiled a wicked grin.

Truth or dare,a kids party game but I could feel from the atmosphere no kids would be legally allowed to play our version. And so the night really begins...

* * *

**WHAT YOU GUYS THINK?? SINCE I AM POSTING THESE CHAPTER SOOO FAST PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!**

**REVIEW GUYS!!!**

**THANK YOU XXXXX**


	6. Chapter 6

All belongs to SM

THANK YOU FOR ALL THOSE WHO HAVE REVIEWED!!/FAVED/ALERTED.

**ALMOST _ALL MY OWN_WORK! Original chapter written by Bad Lord Kronos Rising but contains very few references from that chapter.**

* * *

**I dare you..**

**Chapter 6**

**Round uno**

**BPOV:**

Truth and Dare? Who plays that anymore? Well it'll give me something to do. And maybe it will get my mind off of Edward. When did my mind start is always thinking about fucking Edward Cullen, it really didn't help that I was almost completely perched on his lap since Emmett and Rose sat next to me space is becoming limited.

I couldn't believe that I almost told him about Marco and I. That was behind me now and well saying I was young and stupid would be an understatement, it didn't matter anyway hes just some guy who you gave yourself to, it may of not been fully but still it crossed boundaries that I've never been before! I just to dislike Edward for his womanising way but the truth of it is that I'm worse than him. His all innocent still and sweet and I'm a dirty whore. If it wasn't for my self loathing crowding up my emotions I would drown in the guilt I hold for judging Edward when I had no right.

It was nice that Edward didn't push me answer my cryptic response and I knew he saw that my three glasses were empty so I guess he could assume.

The gang had started pouring their own beverages now but I was to lost in thought so Edward passed me over a beer. His eyes were filled with questions but his face only held concern for me. I just hope that drowning my sorrows didn't end up in a full confession of my love and detailed description on what I did with that fuckwit from phoenix.

Emmett stood up and announced that he would be daring first and since he was alot bigger than anyone else and was filled with more alcohol we didn't argue.

"Truth or dare Jazz?" Emmett said so dramatically and turned to face the scared cowboy.

"Dare." He yelled taking another swig of his beer.

"Good times. You have to phone someones in this rooms father and claim to be the 'other man', all on loud speaker."

"No problem Emmett my man throw me the phone!" Emmett chuckled switching loudspeaker on and throwing the handset to Jasper who dialed a number.

"Hello, Carlisle Cullen speaking." Edward put his hand over my mouth to stop me from giggling. I loved being this close.

"Yes, hello. I assume your Esme's husband." Jasper asked trying to gruff up his voice some more and disguise it the best he could, he even dropped his southern accent.

"That is correct."

"Well I thought that I'd inform you that Esme's been having an affair, with me." Jasper said still keeping up the voice and keeping a straight face.

"Really?" Carlisle asked but there was an almost amused tone to his voice.

"Yes really. I'm so sorry I just feel that I have to tell you this as I can't hold it in anymore, the guilt is killing me. It is over between us now but I still think you needed to know." Jasper rushed out to stop himself from laughing. Everyone around the circle were struggling to hold in their giggle fits.

"Okay well thank you for that Jasper, I guess Alice will be quite pleased with that news to. Oh and please Emmett if your going to dare your friends to do this try a new dare how many times has your mother had an affair with one of your friends?" Carlisle asked laughing which sent everyone else off and Edward removed his hand from my mouth,this bummed me a bit.

"Sorry dad." Emmett said sheepishly.

"Goodnight kids."

"Goodnight /Dad." Everyone shouted together before the phone went dead.

"That went well." Rose said sarcastically.

"Mine turn bitches. Jessica truth or dare?" Jasper asked grinning similar to the Grinch and Jessica didn't look amused.

"Truth." She spat out.

"Is it true that you lied about fucking Edward?" Jasper said looking directly at the lying whore.

"Fine, it's true. I lied because the boys a prude! But a sexy prude."She hissed but still tried to flirt with Edward at the same time. Edward was gleaming about her telling the truth but looked kind of disturbed with her flirting attempts, whilst everyone else looked shocked apart from me because I already knew the answer but a new surge of something swept through me and I wanted to hurt Jessica. Strange.

I think I would of acted on my urges but Edward grabbed my hand and with his thumb was rubbing soothing circles, I looked at him and just gazed into those green pools. I think I smiled but I was so caught up with him that I wasn't really aware of anything or anyone. I'm sure Edward was feeling the same as he didn't look away either.

"Whatever, Swan truth or dare?" Jessica turn her full death glare to me pulling me from my Edward trance. Me, truth or dare? Shit on a stick.

"Truth, also." I said shyly hoping that she'll go easy on me but no such luck I saw her face light up and a devious smile stretched across her face.

"Good. Isabella is it true that your madly in love with someone named Edward? and your a jealous bitch because he doesn't return those feelings?" She asked venom dripping from her voice. I was shocked,as was most the people around the circle about Jessica's bluntness but before I could answer or defend myself Edward sprung at her and was in her face.

"Jessica I suggest you shut that mouth of yours before I shut it for you." he growled at the stunned girl. Emmett stood up and rested his hand on Edwards shoulder, Edward seemed to calm down and returned to sit next to me. I pulled Edward one huge hand in between my two small ones and I returned the soothing gesture he had done to me earlier. Edwards other hand went from his hair to my cheek and we were once again lost in each others trances.

"Guys, I think we should call it a night." Angela suggested as we all could feel the tense atmosphere, there were some moans but everyone just sort made their way out. Jessica had left the loudest cursing Edward and I but I didn't care. Rose was dragged out by Emmett who found the tension a turn on, I swear. Everyone else gave their good byes and left.

Edward and I remained locked together in our own little bubble.

**EPOV:**

I don't know how long Bella and I remained in our comfortable silence but Alice pulled us from it. The room was empty of people but full of rubbish and a very pissed Jasper who was shouting suggestions to Alice, if I didn't find it so amusing I'd kick hiss ass from even thinking those thoughts about my baby sister.

Bella finished of her beer and got up. Neither of us were drunk but we weren't exactly sober either. We got to our room where I just started taking off clothes as soon as we got through the door, I honestly didn't care because the hotel must of turned their heating up and well for a pale guy from Forks any added heat is a killer.

I noticed that Bella had grabbed a few more beers from Alice's and so I took one. I may as well drink myself stupid, we only had a museums trip tomorrow so it wasn't anything to taxing.

I didn't even see of Bella was comfortable with me stripping, I turned around to apologise but she was no where to be seen but I could hear the shower on. Great I'm stripping and there's a naked Bella through those walls my almost drunken arousement really wasn't a good thing.

The more I sat alone and drank I played today's events through my mind. I relived each touch, each glance, each giggle, each text and to say it was driving my crazy would be an understatement. Did she like me, it felt like it. Did she want me like I wanted her, I fucking well hoped so. My heart thumped faster at the though that after all these years she might actually like me too, but her feelings must only be new and so maybe she didn't want to act on them.

Plus she did love someone else, that stupid drinking game reveled that! Maybe its me,I mentally hoped. I also mentally laughed at thinking so stupidly. Come on Edward, she didn't even answers Jessica's truth question, wait I didn't give her chance to.

Fuck did she love me?

With yet another beer safely inside my bloodstream I hauled ass to the bathroom door which mush to my dismay was locked. I guess the thump of my running into the door alerted Bella of my presence.

"Edward?" My angels voice called from behind the door.

"Yes?" I answered slapping my forehead how dumb of a reply?

"What are you doing?"

"Waiting for you!" I said so loud and cheery it could of mistaken for my singing. I could her that delicious sound of her giggling. I was leaning against the door she when she opened it I fell straight onto the tiled floor and Bella yelped in surprise. I remember hitting my head on the floor but I guess the drink kind of numbed it.

"Edward, you okay?" She asked trying to hid a giggle.

"I'm fine." I said jumping back up and faced Bella.

"Edward how much more have you had to drink?" She asked picking up one of my discarded bottles from the floor. I mentally counted but lost track.

"I'm not sure!"

"Okay then piss head, go lie down before you fall down. Again." She said all motherly as she left to get dressed.

I was so wrapped up with just being so close to her and listening to her voice I'd completely forgot why I was here. I needed to know if she loved me!

"Bella do you love me?" I blurted out before I could do anything else. Bella's body froze in the doorway, she slowly turned around with a strange expression on her face.

"What did you say?"

"Bella, do you love me?" This time its sounded softer.

"Yes." She sighed and continued to walk away from me.

"Fuck!" I yelled through excitement still standing in the bathroom but now I was jumping for joy. Bella Swan was in love with me Edward Cullen. The girl of my dreams loved me and I loved her, she actually loved me, I could feel the little bit of Alice energy within me start to dance but I was pulled out of my paradise but the sounds of Bella sniffing. She was crying, fuck I'd made her cry! Maybe she though my reaction was a bad one! Christ no!

I ran to the room where Bella was on the sofa head in her hands sobbing, still in a towel if it weren't for the fact that she was sad I would find this incredibly sexy.

"Bella?" I asked, scared to see what I had caused.

"I'm sorry Edward, just forget everything. I'm sorry." She said looking up at me her brown eyes glassed over with unshod tears. My heart broke there and then.

"You silly girl what could you possibly be sorry for?"

"For saying I love you." She was sobbing thinking that's he had offended me?

"Bella never be sorry for saying that, and actually you never said I love you." I said rambling.

"What?" She looked up her glassy eyes now showed confusion.

"You said yes to a question, the words I love you never escaped from your lips."

"Whatever Edward, lets just pretend that I didn't say anything okay."

"But I don't want to!" I whined.

"Edward, please." She was now standing on front of me, looking so vulnerable.

"Bella I fucking love you. Head over heels in L-O-V-E with you, always have been, always will be. When I said I dated girl because I was looking for something, that something was you! I was looking for traces of you in other people, how stupid that sounds but its true!" The words just burst from me and before I had time to react Bella's eyes started watering up some more, oh shit. "Bella, I'm so sorry I didn't me.."

Before I was able to get my words out Bella's lips were moving with my own, she was kissing me. Again! This kiss was nothing like our last. The passion was personified and her hands wondered my body but at the same time they were pulling closer. Each curve of Bella's body could be felt with my own. My arms held her securely to me. Her strawberry scent washed all over me and I was loving it. Our tongues danced together and there was no words to describe what this felt like.

This kiss was utter perfection. Her moans were realised into my mouth and this just spurred me on. We belonged together and this kiss proved that. I didn't just kiss Bella Swan I gave her my soul in this kiss. That's when the room started spinning and my perfection started to twist and fade instead of looking at Bella I would looking up at the bathroom celling.

"Edward? Oh thank God! Are you okay? I opened the door and you hit your head when you fell back! You've been out cold and mumbling in-coherently." Bella's voice dripping concern brought me from my daze, that was a dream? That was a fucking dream! Fuck me!

"Bella?" I asked confused trying to sit up. Bella was sitting next to me, so close that I could feel her body heat.

"You must of been having some dream." She giggled and turned a delightful shade of pink.

"What did I say?" What did I say? Lets think everything that I should say right now in my conscious although tad drunk state!

"My name but you actually moaned it." She giggled

"It was a good dream." I mumbled mostly to my self remembering that kiss. I'm just lucky I don't have an issue in the trouser department from that kiss.

"You also said I love you Bella." She said shyly looking at her hands which were holding onto my arm.

"Then it was a very truthful good dream." I said trying not to directly look at her, because I would be the one blushing. I could feel her little hands cup my face and bring me eye level to her, her face edged closer to me and I closed my eyes to wait for what I hoped was a reenactment of my dream.

I could feel her breath fan across my face and I decided to take control, grabbing her hands from my face and intertwining them with my own. I pushed my face forward to catch her lips but I missed and caught just above her nose. My eyes flew open, as did Bella's and she burst out laughing.

I fucking missed? Great my one chance, my one fucking chance and I missed. I feel like an utter tit. Instead of doing what a normal sober person would do, stay and recify that little mishap; I did the opposite. I jumped up from the cold tile floor and ran out of our room.

**BPOV:**

He ran from me? He rejected me. I pushed him to far!

He was drunk and he hit his head and I took advantage of him!

How could I of been so stupid? Edward doesn't love me that was the head injury talking! So he may of moaned my name but that's only because I was there I bet of Jessica or even Lauren was there it'll be their names he'll be moaning out!

I'm such an idiot.

I jumped up from the floor hauled ass to my bed where I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

THANK YOU.

X


	7. Chapter 7

All belongs to SM

THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING/FAVING/ALERTING!!

Based on the original chapters by Bad Lord Kronos Rising. MOSTLY ALL MY OWN WORK.

**

* * *

**

**Sorry**that I haven't been able to post ALL the chapter I wanted to do, like I told a few of you!! But Internet been down and I've been completely disconcerted from the net :/ but its all back on now so every things great! **ALSO**: I really do want to reply to all my reviewers but sometimes its impossible,so im sorry if I don't reply but i will try!!

* * *

**I dare you..**

**Chapter 7**

**Prison Break**

I woke up feeling kind of stiff and rough. I hadn't drunk that much last night but it was enough to make my stomach feel uneasy, plus the fact that I practically sexually assaulted Edward didn't help. I looked over to the Lauren bed and it still had the creases from her ass but no Edward. I checked the sofa, still no Edward. I looked at the clock and it was still only 6:45 am.

So I must of driven him away, brilliant. I push him out of his bed, assault him with my stupid crush and hopes and then push him out of our room. What a nice thin got do Bella, you've been on this trip for a total of two days and your already the whore who tackles the most popular guy in the school and makes him leave.

I needed to talk to someone but going to Rose and Emmett with this really wouldn't help, being told "well done" or "did you try and use tongue" from Emmett would just put me in a worse mood. So Alice and Jasper's help was all that was left. Never mind how much I love Alice and her uncanny nack of helping me out, Edward is her brother and its just seems strange to talk to her about that but at the moment shes was my final hope.

I ran to Alice's room and took the key she gave me just in case I needed something. Alice was weird like that plus I knew she would be up, Alice texts all her friends when she gets up in the morning to wish them a good morning and I received my one at 5:30, I'm so happy my phone was on silent. She was on the computer, looking furious about Edward posted online that I'm a whore who attacks drunk people, I don't know! Jasper was out by the looks of things, so it really will be a girl chat. She stood up when I came in. I just laid down on the sofa waiting for her to start her 'Alice therapy'.

"So, whats happened?" Alice used her 'offical' voice and chose to sit opposite me just like a real shrink would do.

"Do you really not know or are you just humoring me?"

"What happened with Edward? What he do? What do I have to scratch up his cars for?" Alice asked sounded almost overjoyed at the prospect of damaging Edwards cars.

"He didn't do anything. He got kinda drunk when I was in the shower and when I came out he was behind the door. I opened the door and he fell to the floor hitting his head knocking him he was out he was mumbling alot about crying and sexy towels or something then he said 'Bella I love you' and started moaning my name!"

"And this is a bad thing why?"

"Because when he finally came around I practically forced myself upon him but the almost kiss was strange!"

"Strange how?"

"He missed my lips and kissed just above my nose. That's when he ran out of the room and didn't come back. He hasn't been back all night I'm kind of worried!" I burst into tears at the last part. Alice came and wrapped her tiny arms around me.

Just before Alice could say anything Edward burst through her dooring screaming. "Alice, I've fucked things up with Bella! I left last her alone last night and now shes gone! I'm such a fucking dick!" Edward then clocked me and Alice before he could say anything else he bolted through the door. Great, now I've driven him from his own sister's advice, but he came through the door and stated _he_fucked things up! What the hell? We really need to talk.

Quickly making my escape from Alice's and back to our room I prepared myself for a whole lot of grovelling. It was only 7:30 am now and we didn't have to be in the hotel lobby until midday for the stupid "day of history' the school was making us go on. I think the only person really pleased about this was Jasper, but I was said he was born in the wrong century hes still just a mislead solider. Stupid history geek even convinced the teaching staff to ass an extra exhibition to the list!

I got to the room but saw no one, I went into the bedroom and saw a lump of Edward sleeping on the 'Lauren' bed, now I felt worse I had even driven to sleep in Laurens ass prints. Screw this Bella girl, time to women up and grow some.

"Edward?" I whispered into his ear knowing that he wouldn't be in a deep sleep already and plus he could be doing this just to avoid me. All I got in response was a grunt. "Edward, honey? Get your ass out of that bed!" This got a better reaction. Edward woke up and sat up just a little staring at me with cautious eyes.

"Bella, I'm so sorry." He half whispered turning his eyes away from me. Why was he sorry?

"What? Edward it's all my fault. I shouldn't of taken advantage of you! I'm the ones who's sorry!" I yelled.

"Taken Advantage? Bella you didn't do anything I didn't want you to. I ran because I wanted to kiss you and kind if felt like a dick when I missed. Our first kiss should be magical and perfect not a drunken fumble!" He explained holding my hand. In that short sentence I had a lot to digest. He wanted me but three words stood out the most.

"Our first kiss?" I couldn't help but smile that there was a chance he wanted me still.

"When I was knocked out yesterday it was like I was dreaming about what I wanted to happen, with us. I told you how I fell and by some stupid miracle you felt the same and well your lucky that the excitement from the kiss in that dream didn't show!"

"Edward how do you feel? About me?" I asked nervously.

"Bella, I love you. Always have done even since before you went to Phoenix. When I date girls I look for the 'Bella's qualities' but none come even close to you. I know that its only in the last few days that I've been some what descent to you so I don't expect to feel the same. I just need hope. " That was it his for me tears were spilling down my cheeks while Edward sat there looking at me in horror. He though he'd upset me but instead he'd made me the happiest girl alive. Before he could say anything I placed my finger on his luscious lips and told he what I should of told him before.

"Edward Cullen. I hate you for being a jackass in school, I hate you for ignoring me all these years, I hate that your almost always right, I hate that you have these stupid green eyes that by one bat of your lashes I'm willing to tell you everything, I hate that you ran last night but most of all I hate that the fact I love to you so much it hurts." The look of horror left his face and was replaced by this brilliant smile which if possible made him look even more inhumanly beautiful.

I wanted him to show me his passion, possibly throw me across the bed and ravish me but instead he got up from the 'Lauren' bed, took my hand and lead me to our bed. He lay down bringing my body with him. We were no parallel to each other just staring to each others eyes. When he did finally make our lips collide he didn't show me passion he showed me love. It was a long, soft kiss which in that simple action showed me how much he did love me.

After that we both fell back to sleep for a few hours. I did set the alarm but that was not needed as Alice bounced into our room and gave us our own personal wake up call.

"Get up lovers! We are needed downstairs, 15 minutes pronto!" She sand at the top of her voice and then just as fast as she was there she was gone again. I groaned and turned to my right where the most dreamy green eyes were staring at me. We both leaned into to kiss but before there was any contact the stupid alarm went off.

We both moaned as we got up and freshened up for the day of fun. Oh joy.

The downstairs lobby was full of Forks high students and teachers, it looked like we were only waiting on Jessica and Lauren, so when they did finally make it down we set off. The was a alphabetically seating plan on the coach to the museums,so I had to be stuck next to Jessica Stanley. Edward was next to Alice and Rose was next to Jasper so they had it good. To numb the boring pain in the ass that is Jessica I put my I-pod on. So when I saw her lips moving the only noise I could hear was Muse.

We got to the museums and Edward almost literally swept me off my feet. Alice and Rose kept giving sneaky smiles, I knew that I wasn't going to escape questioning for much longer but to be honest I wouldn't know what to say.

Edward and I haven't made us, an official thing. There's been no dates so what the hell are we? Friends who admitted loving each other? I do love Edward but actually dating him right now? I think I wanted that but I'm so scared just to fuck up.

"Really _this_ is fun? Oh my God did he just skip?" Alice growled as we all watched her other half skipped into the museum. We all laughed, finally Alice was getting a taste of her own medicine.

The next two hours dragged on. There was a totally of 3 boring lectures on a few wars or something and a tour of some old war plans exhibit. I was almost okay until the tour person announced that for the next 3 hours the activities we shall be doing. I almost fainted but my phone going off brought me back to reality.

_From: Edward_

_Lets get out of here._

I smiled, I wish it was that easy but Mr. Banner was watching every ones every move and I'm positive Jasper would grass us up.

_Reply to: Edward_

_I wish._

I send the message to him and smiled sadly at the impossibility of escape. I was following the group into the weapons rooms when someone grabbed my hand and pulled me through a side door, I realy shouldn't of been that surprised that it was Edward. He had put his hand across my mouth to stop me for screaming.

"What are you doing?" I whisper yelled. Panicking that I'll get caught in a broom closet and be mistaken for a thief or something.

"Breaking us out of prison!" He responded coolly.

"We can't leave the museums!"

"Who said anything about leaving this place? Were just leaving them!" There was that infamous Edward Cullen grin and I was putty in his hands.

**EPOV:**

I think that Bella though that I was kidnapping her or something, it was quiet funny. We creeped out of the closet and made our way to the gallery. I swear to God that I could her Bella humming the mission impossible theme tune out of nerves. I tried not to laugh but I couldn't help it. Bella looked cute when she was scared.

I grabbed Bella's hand hoping that this wouldn't be to much, I was just really enjoying Bella and I's new closeness. Bella loved the paintings, she was totally lost in them seeing things that I was blind to. Art to me, is a blur and well kind of boring but for just a second of the look Bella gets on her face when she is drawn in by something she thinks is beautiful I would re-visit these galleries a million times over.

"This is boring for you isn't it?" My angels voice asked, obviously my lack of interest had come across.

"Not when I see how much you like this." I answered honestly causing her to smile.

"Edward when you look at this painting what do you see?"

"I see colours? and smudges?" I answered trying not to sound like a complete dumb ass but Bella thought my answer was hysterical.

"This painting was someones passion and well it shows in the colours and smudges. This is just a moment of emotion that someone was feeling, a little snippet of someones personality that they felt the need to dedicate so much time to. I feel honored to be able to admire this. I just wish I could show my feelings in a similar manner. " Bella was staring intently at the picture when she was explaining the appeal of it to her. I was in complete awe of her.

"You write, that's better than painting."

"You remember I write? How is that better than painting?" She was shocked that I remembered her writing? I'm obsessed with the girl of course I know of her journals I just wish I could read them, get a little insight of her mind.

"Painting is easy. Finding the right colours to blend together to get a mood but finding the right words to create something beautiful is very difficult but you manage to do that effortlessly. You are the true artist." I've never been the sweet talking sort of guy but Bella just brings out all these new emotions out in me.

"Thank you Edward." She said so full of emotion I felt the urgency to have her close to my body then. I pulled her to me and there together we looked at the painting and this time I saw what she did. Love.

After our moment in the galleries we spent the next few hours wandering around the different zones. I really liked the music section, Bella kept laughing at my excitement but I think my favourite was when we went into the 'beyond the earth' exhibit . We stood in this huge auditorium which was pitch black and only lit by twinkling lights that gave the 'under the stars' impression.

"I just wish I could see the real nights sky like this more often." She said so quietly as though she was afraid to scare away the stars.

"We should when we get home. I'll take you to see the stars." I murmured to her,grabbing for her hand once again.

"Its so beautiful."

"Nothing compared to you." The words escaped my lips and for a moment I regretted my bluntness but the smile on her starlit face made it worth while. I've never wanted her lips more than at that moment, so I bent down a brushed my lips against hers before I oculd deepen the kiss a couple of tourist walked in and distruped us. Bella just giggled.

I don't know how long we sat there just talking but it was perfect, only when I received a text from Alice were we brought back into reality.

_From: Alice_

_Guy where the hell are you?_

_Be at the entrance pronto, head count!_

_HAUL ASS_

_A x_

Grabbing Bella and slinging her on my back I ran to the entrance where the familiar faces came into view. Putting Bella down and just joining back in the crowd,our little day out had gone unnoticed. When we got on the bus Alice tried to quiz me but I just ignored her the best I could. Occasionally I would look back at Bella and smile, she loved me. I would of pulled a Tom Cruise but Alice was sat to close.

Once back at the hotel Coach Clapp and Mr. Banner surprised everyone with giving us a day pass. No teachers, no trips just unsupervised fun until 10pm. It didn't take long for us to make a run for it.

Bella, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie and I ran for the nearest exit before Lauren, Mike and Co. could latch onto us and spoil our fun. Hailing a cab and heading to the nearest Starbucks we planned to make this a day to remember.

Hello New York...

* * *

WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK? **ALL REVIEWERS WILL GET A SPOILER FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER**!!

SO PLEASE REVIEW!!!

**So whos seen the new moon trailer? TEAM JACOB OR WHAT?! mmmmmmm**


	8. Chapter 8

**THANK YOU FOR ALL WHO HAVE REVIEWED, FAVED AND ALERTED THIS STORY!**

**All owned by Ms.**

**Based on the original story by Bad Lord Kronos Rising. THIS IS ALL MY OWN WORK.**

**

* * *

**

**I dare you..**

**Chapter 8**

**You got mail**

**BPOV:**

Edward, Alice and I were in one cab while Jasper, Emmett and Rose took another. When we got out of the cab, Alice and Rose pulled me to the nearest ladies toilet and demanded to know what was going on between Edward and I.

"Girl you both were eye fucking each other! Something must of happened!" Rose blurted out which resulted in a few older women to give us dirty looks.

"Rose, I have no idea what your talking about!"

"Oh please! Bella I know you and I know my brother! What the hell happened after you left my room this morning?" Alice butted in, both now cornering me like couple of wolves.

"We.. talked. Honestly girls that's it!" I answered hoping that they'd leave it there but like always my cheeks turned pink just thinking about our confessions.

"Well he must be one hell of a good.. talker to cause you to blush like that." Rose said holding back a laugh.

"I remember the first time Jasper and I... talked, it was breath taking." Alice sighed. Both Rose and I were very disturbed about her little announcement and lucky for me Rose decided to make a run for it.

We spotted our boys a table, they had already got us our coffees. This scene would of been perfect if it weren't for the two girls giggling and flirting with them from then next table. Rosalie was furious at the girls and stormed up to them, Emmett looked relived. Alice was next to give them a tongue bashing while I stood behind them trying to look fierce. They soon left and the boys thanks us over and over again.

Jasper was still on high about some war artifact he saw at the museum and insisted that we track down some old book store that had a copy of some book, I can't really say what he was on about since no one was listening to him pulling an 'Alice'. Alice was actually relaxed for once, Rose was indifferent and Emmett the big kid was nagging to go toy shopping. Edward and I sat at the table but we were really in our own world.

After 3 hours of shops, boat rides and hot dog stand we headed back to the hotel. Coach Clapp had organised a night out for any of those students interested, Emmett signed him and Rose up which Rose didn't find at all amusing. Alice had plans with Jasper, it was their anniversary or something like that and well he was taking her out on a date. You could just see how perfect those two are for each other. Its a funny story how they came to be.

Alice and I had heard about the new kids about town, but had yet to see them. Jasper was actually a bit of a rebel before coming to Forks and when he walked into the diner where Alice and I were he was wearing cowboy boots and a hat, looked kind of.. sexy actually he had bad ass written all over him. Alice who always see the best in people and would talk a saint into cursing walked up to the rebel Jasper and said "You've kept me waiting." Now I was still sat at our booth shell shocked about what she had just done. I half expect Jasper to run away but instead he got up bowed his head and said "Sorry Ma'am." and that was the beginning of Alice and Jasper. He lost the boots and hat and fell in love with the civil war she, well she actually stayed the same.

At least they have a great story to tell the grand kids, what have I got? Yeah I fell in love with my ex-best friend, the schools 'IT' kid and well had a school trip fumble. I know Edward is honest in how he feels now, but I cant help but think once were back home that this Edward, my Edward will disappear.

Edward had suggested that we go with Rose and Emmett as well and I the love sick teenager, agreed. Bring it on. Today had been so perfect that I didn't think anything could upset it, how wrong can I be?

Before we got to our rooms our little gang bumped into Lauren and Co. who were all huddled over a laptop laughing. Lauren saw us approach and smirked. Swaying her hips as she walked to us, Jessica not far behind her looking just as smug. From the scattered bottles near them and the shot glasses neat them there were drinking already.

"So Bella how much do you charge for a whole night? " Lauren hissed at me. I was beyond confused, I turned to look at the people behind me who weren't looking in my eyes. Rose was shooting death glares at Emmett and Alice was shooting glares at Lauren. The three boys were looking at the floor. Edward had tensed beside me.

"Yeah I didn't know you were that desperate for money, I've seen the truck you drive but never though your resort to drastic measures." Jessica joined in but I didn't understand their taunting. Edward now looked furious and Emmett was looking, guilty?

"What are you on about?"

"You little ad Swan, loving the picture that alone is driving Mike. Jr crazy. Fancy taking my booking?" Mike said wiggling his eyebrows causing Edward to launch himself forward.

"Fuck off Mike, all of you shut the fuck up." Edward growled at the gang. The all just burst out laughing.

"Touched a raw nerve Cullen, wasn't it you who posted Swans 'get laid for money' campaign?" Lauren said, and that's when I saw it. Me in my underwear with a suggestive remark and a number. Tears were already forming when I pushed my way past Edward, Lauren, Jessica and Mike. Taking a full look at the e-mail, it said clearly that it was sent to all by . That's all it took for my eyes to burst and warm salty tears stained my face. I didn't bother looking back at anyone I just ran as fast as I could to my room.

**EPOV:**

Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck!

After Bella had run off, Emmett had to restrain me from killing Lauren and her gang. Mike shit himself when I grabbed him by the shirt and launched him into the wall. Alice and Rose where up in Jessica's face, while Jasper and Emmett had Lauren in their grasp.

"You know something, they not even fucking worth shit." I hissed as Mike cowered in front of me. The look on Bella's face when she spotted the e-mail broke me in two. Leaving Mike go I walked towards the direction Bella had ran but not before I heard Alice leave them some harsh parting words, I turned just in time to catch the whole show.

"Mike since your so fond of you little drinking games here's an 'I never' for you. I've never slept with Lauren and had to be treated for crabs then next day!" Alice walked forward poured a shot and threw it over Mike. Everyone but Mike though that it was hilarious, that when Rose stepped in.

"I like this game so here's another one. I've never been caught shop lifting tampons."That's when Jessica stopped giggling like a bitch and received the same Vodka wash as Mike. Lauren was now the only one still laughing.

"Hey coke whore, I have alist of things I've never done that's basically your bible so lets just skip time and baptise you already." Rose now pured the remaining Vodka over Lauren leaving her completely drenched.

Walking back to our rooms, Alice pulled me into hers before I could start begging Bella for forgiveness.

"What do you think your doing?" Alice asked almost offend.

"Getting my girl to forgive me! What the hell does it look like?" I shouted as Rose, Jasper and Emmett walked into the room.

"Bella isn't going to listen to you now, you need a plan!" Alice replied sounded like it was that obvious.

"Well Alice what do you suggest I do?"

"Edward man, I'm so sorr.." Emmett started to speak sounding like a lost little boy but I couldn't deal with his guilt right now, I had enough of my own.

"Don't say sorry Emmett! Fuck! Bella and I told each other how we feel, we spent the whole day just being together! How the fuck can I make it up to her? I don't deserve her!" I was now shouting at the top of my lungs and I'm pretty sure that my eyes were glistening with the tears I was trying to hold back. i had waited fucking years for just Bella to know how I feel and by some miracle she felt the same but now one moment of male driving stupidity I'd lost her.

"I'll go see how she is." Rose announced leaving the room, Alice followed behind her. I was left in the room with a sympathetic Jasper and a sorry looking Emmett, we just sat there silent for God knows how long until Rose and Alice came back into the room.

"Your fucked." Rose said bluntly.

"But don't worry so are we. Apparently we've taken your side. This side of Bella is one you don't want to mess with. Edward you have some serious groveling to do." Alice said pulling me into a hug I sighed trying to rack my brain for ideas but then Alice interrupted my thoughts. "Lucky for you I have an idea..."

**BPOV:**

The hot water from the shower wasn't enough to ease my mind. Edward was up to something and I was stupid enough to still care. After today how could he have the balls to look me in the eye and say the three words that make my heart crumble. Really didn't help that my so called friends were 'team Edward'. How could Edward do that to me? Post pictures of me, almost naked to the entire student body.

Sure after Alice and Rose tried to make me listen to him. Edward returned shortly to the room, the whole time I locked myself in the bathroom. He came to the bathroom door and appologised but I turned on the shower radio.

Getting out of the bathroom I noticed something from the bedroom, it was pitch black. That's strange I left all the light on. I hope its not a blackout. In just a towel I went to investigate. There was a strange sort of flickering light coming from the main room. The lights were on outside so it wasn't a blackout.

The flickering light got brighter and I saw the cause of the lights. 100's of tea light candles scattered around the room, a gasp escaped my lips. There in the middle of the room was a candle lit table which was flawless design and could rival any restaurant.

"Bella." A velvety voice sang sending a fresh wave a tinkles down my spine. This is the master plan a few candles and I'm meant to swoon over the idiot and forgive him?

"Edward, what is this?" I asked trying to sound annoyed but I was still in awe from the very romantic set-up.

"Me apologising and asking you out on date." His voice was laced with hope.

"Looks like valentines day threw up in here. Maybe cupid did shoot some arrows and one got lodged into your brain, you really think I'm just going to forget today?" Now I was really trying hard to sound pissed off, it took all my strength to stop me from smiling and turning around to him and just getting lost in his eyes.

"No. But I hope this is a start." His voice was shaking with nerves and I just couldn't hate him for trying.

"So this is a date? I don't think I'm wearing the proper attire." I was trying to lighten the mood, also alert him that I was still only wearing a towel.

"Well personally I think the towel dress is hot." I gave him and icy glare and he continued to talk "But please feel free to change and I'll meet you back out here in 10 minutes." Then he gave me his crooked grin and all I was capable of was nodding like an idiot and returning to the bedroom as my heart was pounding out of my chest. I gave in and allowed myself one last glance at him, he was wearing a tux.

"Stupid green eyed, charming, handsome moron." I muttered to myself.

I rummaged through my suitcase to find something simple yet effective. I returned back into the main room where Edward greeted me with a red rose, I smiled and took his hand. He lead me to the table where he pulled out my chair for me before sitting opposite. The table was dressed in a red silky cloth, the centerpiece was one candle wrapped in roses. In front of both of us were menus? The menus looked so professional. Before I could ask any questions Alice and Jasper entered the room wearing what looked like waiters outfits. They had given up their anniversary for me? Now I felt like the asshole.

"Hello my names Alice and I'm your server tonight, now what can I get you to drink?" Alice said in a very professional manner, and keeping a straight face. Before either Edward or I could answer here Jasper was behind her holding up a bottle of red wine. Jasper gave me a quick wink before composing his face.

"Red wine?" He asked and Edward nodded. Jasper continued to pour into the glasses in front of us when I notices Rosalie and Emmett were now in the room. Rosalie had set up a keyboard in the corner of the room and was playing beautifully. Emmett was standing near the door with a serving tray, it all looked so professional. I couldn't help but smiling at my friends. They had all banded together to show me how much I mean them, sure Rose was probably relieved that she wouldn't be dancing the night away with coach Clapp.

The music was amazing, Emmett served our starters, Jasper our main course and Alice our dessert. they had all gone through a lot of trouble for this and I really appreciated it. Even though this was extremely thoughtful I couldn't forgive Edward fully. Edward and I kept up conversation through the night and I did almost forget about the day. As soon as everyone had left us, Edward pulled me to the vacent keyboard.

"Edward" I tried to protest but the full force of his eyes made my moan sound like a whisper.

"Bella, I know I'm an idiot. I'm so sorry that I'll never forgive myself for being the reason you were hurt and I'll do all in my power to rectify what I have done. Tonight isn't me begging for your forgiveness, tonight is me, Edward Cullen showing you Isabella Swan how much I love you." Each word his spoke with such emotion and he leaned towards me so that one more inch and our lips would be melting together.

I turned my head so that his lips met my cheek and then spoke lightly to ease the tension. "So what are you planning on playing?".

"I know this is nothing like what a real piano is like but bare with me. Imagine that were in my house back in forks, in the music room, sitting at my piano and we're alone." His fingers started to move gracefully across the keys making the most amazing sound my ears had ever heard. It was soft but passionate and it felt so personal. after Edward had finished he looked at me like a shy little boy awaiting approval.

"Edward, that was indescribable beautiful." I was holding back tears.

"Its yours. Bella's lullaby, you inspired it." his voice was fully of emotion. I took a last look around the room, and took in a deep breath for what I was about to do.

"Edward what you did tonight was amazing, no one has ever been so thoughtful or romantic to me like this before, but this isn't show me you love me.." I started to explain but Edward was in front of me cupping my cheeks in his hands, both our lips were dangerously close.

"Bella, I.." His voice was suddenly desperate but I cut him off.

"No Edward I said that is doesn't show me you love me, it shows me a lot more. Now are you ready for me to show you how much I love you?" I smiled as realisation crept across his face and our lips collided with so much passion it sent us falling to the floor.

**EPOV:**

Bella's lips were so urgent on mine that I had given up any control I had. I pulled her closer with my arms, gripping her body in ways I though I could only dream about. Bella's fingers griped onto my and snaked through my hair.

_She_ was going to show _me_ how much she loved me? Who was I to complain?

We were now racing our way into the bedroom, both still entwined with each others body. Lips melted into one and our tongues searching each others mouths. The only noises that filled the room were both our moans.

"Edward." My angel moaned into my mouth. We were on close to the bed and before I knew it Bella had pulled me to the soft mattress on top of her, that's when reality hit me. Did I really want to ravish Bella on my bed? Hell yes! Did I want to lose my virginity here, right now? Hell yeah! Did I really want our first time to be a result if an argument? I suppose not. Did I really want the first time Bella and I made love to be make up sex? No. Damn it Cullen keep it down and tell the fucking goddess beneath you who's currently nibbling on your earlobe that you don't want to do this.

"Bella.. we can't do this!" The nibbling stopped and Bella looked up at me with questioning eyes. "I mean I really want, hell you can _feel_ that I want to but Bella not right now." She just nodded sheepishly and I rolled off her and just lay next to her.

"Edward, please hold me." My girl asked and I couldn't deny her. Pulling her body close to me, I sighed with happiness.

"Bella, I love you."

"I know. I love you too."

"Bella I just wan.."

"Edward shut the fuck up, don't ruin the mood with your broodiness." My angry kitten hissed and I just chuckled, kissed het hair and feel into a blissful sleep.

* * *

YEAH BABY! WELL THATS NOT GOING TO BE THE END OF THE E-MAIL DRAMA BUT FOR NOW IS SAFE.....

Anyway REVIEW BITCHES!! **EVERYONE WHO REVIEWS GETS A PREVIEW OF CHAPTER 9!!**

**REVIEW!!!**

**XX**


	9. Chapter 9

**THANK YOU ALL WHO REVIEWED!!**

**SORRY IF YOU REVIEWED & DIDN'T RECEIVE A TEASER. I PROMISE ALL WHO DO REVIEW AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER WILL GET ONE!**

**_SORRY!_**

**

* * *

**

**ALL BELONGS TO SM. **

**ORIGINAL STORY BY BAD LORD KRONOS RISING. ALL MY OWN WORK!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9**

**Water, Emmett and a scorned woman.**

**BPOV:**

Waking up to the pure bliss sight of Edward sleeping is something people would pay good money for. I didn't want to move but morning breath isn't a very good thing! So I managed to wiggle myself free, sneaking a peak into the main room I smiled at the evidence that last night actually happened.

He loved me, L-O-V-E. love. Cue dramatic sigh and singing birds...

I knew that Edward was sorry and I did forgive him, and I even forgive the oaf that is Emmett but it doesn't mean a girl can't have her fun! I know that Rose most likely has plans in place and Alice has the weapons ready, if needed. I was kind of harsh on them last yesterday. They only came into my room to convince me to at least talk to Edward, but I sounded like a spoilt little brat. I just didn't want to think that there was another side of the story, I just wanted to pout. I really should apologise to them, hell Alice even gave up her anniversary dinner for me.

That's what I'll do today, I'll happily go shopping and talk cars and boys with them. Damn it, now I'm sad again! Today was another school outing day, part of coming to New York was to see the sights and learn about the most talked about city in the USA. Well that and a lot of educational bullshit they put on the parental slips. Today's organised plan was a boat trip around the island, I was actually looking forward to this, Edward on the other hand was looking a little nervous, he was taking his time in the shower and talking at Alice speeds, strange maybe hes coming down with something. I walked into the bedroom from my relaxing shower.

"Edward?" I called out into the vacent room.

"In the main room." His sweet voice called back.

"What you doing?" I called back to him.

"Cleaning the candles, flowers and that. I don't think Rosita the maid would be to happy to see this!"

"How very considerate Mr. Cullen! Now go get your ass ready, its boat trip time!"I yelled a bit like Alice,but I didn't care I was excited. Edward actually looked worried but when to get changed anyway not before kissing my softly. I guess I could get used to that.

My boyfriend is so sexy, wait! He hasn't actually asked me...

**EPOV:**

I would of aired my fears earlier but Bella's so excited and Emmett will grind my baby makers if her knew how much I'm scared right now.

Okay Edward, it's one boat trip. Your only in the elevator so your the furthest away from the water now than you will be in 5 minutes, when you on the fucking bus. Shit, I think I just squeaked out loud. Thank God no one heard, Now Cullen Distract your mind..

Bella's eye's. See now I feel calmer...

Bella's body. See now I feel much calmer...

Bella's lips. See now I feel much much calmer and slightly aroused...

Bella's lips tracing their way down my..

Whoa! Slow down Cullen... Distract yourself from the pending boat trip not excite yourself and scare old women.

The lobby was once again filled with Forks high students. Emmett quickly spotted us and Bella and I were engulfed in our friends. Bella hugged each of the fiercely and thanked them for last night. Alice excused the girls for a quick re-power, or something which left me alone with Emmett and Jasper.

"Hurry back." I cooed after Bella, staring after her like a love sick puppy.

"Did your little soldier get any action last night then, little brother?" Who else other than Emmett could say things like that and be completely serious at the same time. Jasper snorted and I just glared at the oaf.

"Wait a second, your telling me I missed out on a night of drunken teacher fun just so you could fall at the last hurdle?" Emmett was actually furious that last night didn't end up in some 'sex up' as he would call. Jasper was on the verge of bursting out laughing while I just looked pissed off with my brother.

"Emmett, please just be quiet!" I hissed at him, he laughed patting me hard on the shoulder and shaking his head in disappointment. Asshole. He walked off leaving me in the not so annoying presence of Jasper.

"Now that hes gone. How was last night?" Jasper, is the only male I know that talking emotions with isn't a gay invite.

"Best night of my existence Jazz. Bella and I kissed and I'm about to sound very Alice but wow." I sounded like a lovestruck teenager, hell that's what I am!

"Did you guys sort through everything?"

"Well we talked, I think she forgives me but I can't forgive myself. I mean last night we got really heated but I just couldn't..you know!" I didn't want to sound like a complete penis driven moron like Emmett, hell I couldn't even say 'oh yeah we almost had sex' but I can think it and go into dirty details but I just find it hard to express myself in the correct manner.

"There really isn't any Emmett in you is there. Well I suggest that you and your girlfriend talk." Thank God I'm no Emmett, wait girlfriend? Oh shit.

"Girlfriend? Fuck I haven't actually asked her be my official other half." I gasped, some old man gave me a dirty glare for my cursing.

"Guess there's no Alice in you either. Talk to Bella." Jasper was now chuckling at my obvious distress. How could I forget to ask her out? What am I mentally retarded? You ask a girl out before you post half naked pictures online or pay your friends to waiter at a date in your shared hotel room and you most definitely ask a girl to be your girlfriend before you say I love you and suck face!

Edward Cullen, you are a dick.

Jasper was still laughing when the girls returned, Emmett was harassing the reception staff with stupid requests. Idiot. Rose and Alice were both looking at me strangely, as though they were planning something. Unfortunately from experience I know Alice's mischievous grin.

"Edward, can I talk to you?" My angels sweet voice asked me.

"Whats up Bells?" I said trying not to sound unusual.

"I was thinking about last night, well I erm.. I think that.. well.." Bella was stuttering, having time getting her words out. Oh no shes letting me down. Alice and Rose has said something to her and shes changed her mind on. Before I could kiss her and make her change her mind back Lauren, Jessica and Mike were cackling behind us.

"Hey Bella." Mike practically purred trying to sound seductive but sounding pervy. A very primal caveman growl escaped me lips, after last night he thinks he still can flirt with _my_ Bella.

"If you so much as look at my girlfriend.." I spat at the clueless blond moron but before I could get an further with my threat Bella, Lauren, Jessica and Mike all shouted at the same time almost deafening me.

"Girlfriend?!" I saw all four sets of lips moving but I only really heard Bella, Bella was my girlfriend wasn't she? NO! Remember Cullen you forgot to ask her!

"Bella I thought that you wanted me?" I sounded like a pathetic puppy in love. I could here Lauren and Jessica laughing, mostly in relief that Bella hadn't actually said yes. Bitches.

"I do but you haven't asked me yet!" She laughed out.

"Really I haven't?"Yes Edward play dumb, that's romantic. Here we go.. " Bella Swan will you please be my girlfriend?"

"Hell yeah!" She yelled and jumped into my arms. I laughed and turned back to the trio of parasites, who were now green with envy at our exchange. Inside my head I was doing a victory dance.

"Now lets finished what I started. If you so much as look at my girlfriend funny I will tear each of you a new hole!" I walked off with Bella's hand in mine, with my face lit with a smug smile. Bella Swan was now officially Edward Cullen's girlfriend. Fuck, seriously when did I lose my balls and gain a vagina?

Bella's hand in mine was very relaxing and telling our friends of our new agreement was beyond words but stepping on that bus driving to the dock, to the boat, to the water was something that was causing e a lot of problems, I thought I had it under control until I noticed my body betraying me and shaking with fear.

"Edward are you cold?" Bella asked rubbing my arm. How do I answer her? No baby I'm not cold I'm just having a mental hissyfit over my irrasional fear of water. Deep deep water that will kill you.. Great one Eddie boy scare yourself me when you shit yourself you can say that its Emmett's breath.

"No, I'm just..erm.. excited?" I said not to convincingly but Bella nodded and just nestled her head into my neck. Mmmm Strawberries. Strawberries and Cream. Mmmm Bella, strawberries and cream. My little fantasies were highly distracting until the fucking bus came to a halt and Bella wrapped in strawberries and cream wasn't helping my fright at all.

Shit, I see the boat.

A boat trip are they nuts? I don't go near water for a reason. I really don't like it, hell I'm shit scared of it. Getting off the coach I promised myself I wouldn't faint, vomit or severely embarrass myself. I almost killed myself by jumping in the lake when I was a kid, scarred me for life. I now found myself shaking. Seriously the titanic film give me panic attacks.

The boat was only metres away but my eyes were fixed on the splashing waves beyond that. A fucking boat trip, it looks like a storm is coming.

"Coach Clapp, are you sure that this is safe at the current time?" I squeaked at the highly amused teacher.

"I'm positive, you'll safe. Now move!" That didn't ease me at all, just made me dread the ride more. It was easy yesterday when the rest of them went on a ferry ride, I made a descent enough excuse but now I felt trapped.

Boats sink all the time and I can't swim. I shouldn't think of that. Fuck I'm going to die! I got on the boat and took my seat. The gang were looking at me strangely and things were starting to feel strange.

"Edward honey you look kind of, green!" Bella, my angels voice full of concern was the last thing I remember before my fear overcame me.

**BPOV:**

Edward had been out cold for about 10 minutes when his eyelashes started to flutter and I saw those green balls staring back at me. After Edward passed out Emmett, Jasper and Mike carried Edward onto the boat and placed him in a small room below the main deck for him to come around. Apparently this boat trip could not be rescheduled because of one student.

"Hey." I said softly at my confused boyfriend.

"What happened?" His weak voice asked and before I had chance to answer Emmett boomed in with a response.

"You fainted! Fuck Ward-O it was the funnest thing ever! Even Bella can't faint that gracefully! What's made you kiss the floor dude? You don't want to be falling about now, being that we're on the boat and I don't think those orange rings suit you." Emmett was finding Edwards situation highly amusing and insisted that pictures for facebook were necessary.

"Wait we're on the.. the bo-boat?" Edward asked sounding completely terrified. I nodded which caused the white Edward to turn green, again. He jumped up and started pacing the small cabin below deck, which we were in.

"Edward whats wrong?" I asked holding his hand trying to sooth him.

"I don't like boats that's all, I have a fear of water and drowning. Nothing big!" he said without looking directly at us.

"Nothing big, dude you pulled a 'Bella' on us. This is fucking brilliant!" Emmett yelled looking like an excited child at Christmas.

"Emmett shut it or I'll let everyone on this boat now about an embrassing fetish you have!" Rose barked from the door causing Emmett to turn an unhealthy colour of green like Edward.

The rest of the boat trip was fun. Alice and Jasper soon joined us below deck and we played poker while the others sat through a lecture upstairs. Edward returned to his beautiful self and Emmett was deadly silent which makes me very curious to what Rosalie was going to tell us if he persisted with his taunts. Note to self: Bring up Emmett's fetish in the next game of truth or dare!

When we got off the boat Edward closed his eyes and Alice and I guided him back to the bus. Back at the hotel there was another free night planned for the students and Mike was once again organising drink games for all to join. Emmett signed the 6 of us up to play and the rest of us didn't have a choice but I knew that tonight wasn't a night of drunken fun to miss.

Emmett doesn't realise that he just signed his, Edward's and Jasper's death warrants.

My grin must of being rivaling the Grinch because Edward asked me why I was looking so pleased with myself, I turned to Rose and Alice who were both mirroring my expression.

"Bella, seriously whats got you so happy?"

_Flashback:_

_"Hurry back." Edward cooed after me when Alice dragged me to the downstairs lobby ladies room._

_"Now give me the details, you little sex monkey!" Alice blurted at me when we were barley in the room._

_"Sex monkey? Really? Alice, Edwards your brother so even if he and I did do it then why the hell would you want details?"_

_"Because Bella, future sister in law of mine. I'm your best friend its kind of my job to know about your sex life, even if its with Edward." She sounded so serious. I had to giggle at her._

_"Alice, you need help!" Rose jumped in._

_"Maybe but that's besides the point! What the hell happened after we left you alone?" She was a persistent little pixie, so I told her about the lullaby, the kissing and the confessions of our love. Both were highly annoyed that Edward hadn't asked me out but after their little prep talk I would confront him on that issues as soon as see him. Be confident Bella and Edward won't be able to resist._

_"So whats the plan?" Rose asked putting away her lip gloss._

_"Well I plan on walking up to him and saying 'Edward ask me ou..'" I started saying trying to practise the confident Bella before Alice interrupted me._

_"No silly girl. Whats the payback plan?" Alice inquired._

_"Payback?" I asked confused._

_"For the hooker ad? Isabella Swan please tell you have a plan for payback!" Rose said sounding disgusted that I really didn't plan on revenge._

_"Well lucky for you, I have a plan." Alice announced._

_"No we have a plan and it starts tonight." Rose said with a mischievous tone._

_I smiled at them and listened to tonight's planned events and a whole new super confident Bella stepped forward..._

"Don't worry honey, you'll find out soon." I purred back.

"Sounds interesting." He replied sounding happy, taking my words and jumping to the wrong conclusion. Silly boy doesn't realise that his Bella action tonight won't include 'sexy time'.

"Oh it will be." _For me._

* * *

WHAT YOU THINK?? I'M KINDA UNSURE ABOUT THIS CHAPTER!! PLEASE REVIEW!!! kind of a filler.... :/

REVIEW= TEASER

**CHECK OUT** MY NEW STORY: _**ALMOST COMPLETE**_ ITS ALREADY BEEN NOMINATED FOR** 3 IMMORTAL COOKIE AWARDS!** BEST CLIFFHANGER, BEST ROMANCE & BEST PLOT LINE (AND ITS ONLY 2 WEEKS OLD)


	10. AUTHORS NOTE

FIRST OF I'M TERRIBLY **_SORRY_** FOR NOT UPDATING!

THE AMOUNT OF PM'S IVE RECEIVED ARE SO EXTREME ITS UNBELIEVABLE!!!

_THANK YOU FOR THOSE WHO ARE NAGGING ME NICELY TO UPDATE_, BUT FOR THOSE WHO ARE BASICALLY CALLING ME A SHIT AUTHOR BECAUSE OF MY LACK OF UPDATES FUCK OFF.

MY VERY ELERLY GRANDPARENTS HAVE BEEN TAKEN INTO HOSPITAL NEEDED TAKING CARE OFF SO THAT'S WHERE IVE BEEN SPENDING MY TIME, ADD THAT TO A NEW BABY AND THE FACT I HAVE ALSO MYSELF BEEN IN HOSPITAL THERE HAS BEEN NO TIME TO UPDATE!

I LOVE WRITING I REALLY DO, ITS THE ONLY THING THAT KEEPS ME SANE! AND THE FACT THAT YOU GUYS READ AND REVIEW MAKE MY DAY TREMENDOUSLY!! I REALLY APPRECIATE EVERY REVIEW I GET!

AND HATE LEAVING PEOPLE HANGING!!

**SO I PROMISE YOU THAT YOU'LL GET AN UPDATE WITHIN 24 HOURS**, MAYBE EVEN MORE THAN ONE CHAPTER!!! JUST AS A BIG THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT!!

ALSO: SOMEONE WHO HAS BEEN READING MY STORIES HAVE NOMINATED ME FOR THE** IMMORTAL COOKIE AWARDS**!! **ALMOST COMPLETE** IS UP FOR **_THREE CATEGORIES_**!! BEST ROMANCE, BEST CLIFFHANGER AND BEST PLOT AND ITS ONLY WHAT 4 CHAPTERS!!! I'M PLEASE, EXCITED AND WOW-ED OUT! SO WHO EVER HAS NOMINATED ME PLEASE TELL ME SO THAT I CAN BE FOREVER BE YOUR CIBER SLAVE! AND I WILL DEDICATE THE NEXT CHAPTERS TO YOU AND INCLUDE YOU IN MY STORY (WELL USE YOUR NAME :D)

P.S. I WONT BE SENDING OUT ANY TEASERS FOR THE CHAPTERS COMING UP, I KNOW I SEND TEASER FOR REVIEWS BUT I JUST WANT TO GET THE CHAPTERS OUT SO IN EXCHANGE FOR NO TEASER I WILL ANSWER ANY QUESTION YOU GUYS HAVE ABOUT MY STORIES, WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN, WHATS PLANNED ETC.....

I PROMISE THAT EVERYONE WHO REVIEWS FROM NOW ON WILL GET A TEASER!

THANK YOU!!!

**THE NEXT CHAPTER(S) WILL FOLLOW SHORTLY..........**

LOVE YOU ALL

CARLIE XX


	11. Chapter 10

* * *

HUGE THANK YOU TO ALL YOU WHO HAVE REVIEWED/FAVED/ALERTED

ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO , I JUST PROVIDE THE GIN...

THIS IS NOW ALL MY OWN WORK.

* * *

**. THANK YOU SO MUCH TO ALL THOSE WHO HAVE SENT ME GET WELL WISHES FOR MY DAUGHTER, THEY MEAN SO MUCH TO ME!!**

SORRY FOR THE DELAY ON MY UPDATES BUT FROM NOW ON THEY WILL BE MORE REGULAR AND FOR THOSE WHO ENJOY MY MANY OTHERS STORIES EXPECT UPDATES SOON!!

* * *

**I dare you..**

**Chapter 10**

**Three in a bed**

**EPOV:**

"I can't believe what just happened!" I murmured still in shock at the recent events, the alcohol still very strong on my breath. Fuck me sideways, my innocent Bella did this. I don't know whether to be turned on or highly pissed off.

Don't get turned on for fucks sake Edward, especially when you're in this position.

"I can." Emmett replied not sounding at all surprised.

"What? How? What?" Jasper asked complete dumbfounded by Emmett's casual attitude, this situation isn't something anyone should be so calm with yet Emmett's so chilled out.

"Seriously you didn't see this coming?" Emmett asked both of us.

"You did?" I shrieked. I bet he's in on it, his and Rose's new sex game or some shit like that.

"Well not this exactly but I saw revenge, I know my Rosie too well." He said almost proud he knew to expect something.

"But we didn't do anything to Rose!" Jasper yelled at my brother.

"Nope but we did to Bella and well you know girls they stick together!" Since when has Emmett been so, relaxed? And especially when we're in this position!

"I didn't do anything at all but yet I'm here with you buffoons!" Jasper moaned.

"Suck it up man!" Emmett told Jasper in a very pain no gain way. Jasper was really pissed off now.

"I hate you." He hissed at Emmett.

"Love you too babe" Emmet replied making a kissing face at him.

"You know something? I actually think he was in on this! He likes this too much!" Jasper spat.

"Out yes Jasper I love the view I have of your bare ass and its great how it's so near my face!" Emmett replied and the for the first time since this conversation began he sounded annoyed. More like the pissed off Emmett we've all come to love.

"I'm going to kill you!" Jasper screamed and started thrashing around to try and get at Emmett, Emmett started laughing riling Jasper on.

"Enough! You two girls better stop that or I'm going to start! Now how do we get ourselves out of this mess?"

"Oh I don't know Edward! Don't take saucy pictures of your girlfriend and then post them online!" Jasper added his voice thick with sarcasm.

"Not helping jackass. I still don't get how we ended up here!" I moaned, mostly to myself but Jasper felt the need to further his own little rant.

"Well Edward our other halves got us drunk, got us naked then handcuffed us in very awkward positions on a bed so that if I move I get a face full of little Eddie!"

"And I get Jasper's hairy coconuts." Emmett said.

"And to top it off the filmed it! We have a damn website now!" Jasper added.

******4 hours earlier******

Bella had been forced out of the hotel room to get ready with Alice, seriously she scares me. So now I was alone and bored. It's dare night, again. I don't understand why it's compulsory on this god damn trip. Emmett is like a child so excited by the smallest of things. Apparently tonight there's going to be mass amounts of drink and a bigger better party game, even Bella seems happy about this. Aw Bella I hope whatever she has planned for tonight includes some alone time with me and that very comfortable bed of ours.

"Aw look at him, he's daydream fucking Bella." Emmett's dumb voice broke me from my thoughts but the stupid moron was bang on about my actions.

"Grow up." I threw back at him.

"I don't grow up, I throw up and when I look at you I throw up." He chanted. I forget sometimes that my brother has the mental capability of a 3 year old. He goes through phases where he quotes old films, and I guess right now its stand by you.

"Nice been rummaging through the classics now have we Em?" I said just getting one of my brother's stupid grins in response.

"So what's the plan for tonight?" Jasper asked walking in the room.

"Some drunken fun with Newton." Emmett boomed in not really hearing what he just said. Jasper and I burst out laughing.

"I knew you were into blonds but damn Em, Newton?" Jasper chuckled out.

"Very funny, no one has any doubts about where I park Emmett Jr unlike you two pussies who could quiet easily be a gay couple." Emmett replied slightly smug. God what an idiot.

"Whatever Newton lover. Anyway in answer your question Jazz man. I'd say it's going to be like every other party we've ever been too. Drink, drugged up Lauren and our girls. Oh and don't forget the very boring games our generically boring classmates insist on playing." I added with fake enthusiasm.

The boys and I settled on the couch and watched a random sports game, Alice had instructed us not to move until told to do so. Mike had popped by still as bold as ever and still as clueless, I think he actually thinks that by sucking up to us he'll gain our friendship. Apparently him and Tyler hooked up with some college hot chicks who bought them a shed load of drinks but the truth of it is Jessica's cousin who goes to college here bought the the mass amounts of alcohol and charged them triple the price. Dumb shits.

Lauren was currently MIA but no one was too concerned her purse and stashc of whatever the hell is this week's flavor of drug was still in the hotel room which meant that the blond in question wasn't too far away. Angela and Ben stopped in and waited for Alice, Rose and Bella with us. Ben is the only guy who I can actually stand other than Jazz and occasionally my brother on this trip.

It was almost 9 before the girls made an appearance and hauled our asses down to Mike's room. Bella was wear a midnight blue wrap dress, her brown locks were curled and falling down her back like a chocolate waterfall and her eyes were masked with this amazing gold dust eye shadow. Oh how I loved the way she looked. I had to remind myself to keep my mouth closed. With Bella's hand in mind we walked into the room where the same stale faces were most already highly intoxicated.

"Bella you know we don't have to do this don't you. How about you and I have a nice quiet night in." I whispered in my girl's ear hoping to lure her away from all this soon to be teen drama.

"Not a chance lover boy, I didn't allow Alice to dress me up for hours just so you can undress me." She said back her voice dripping in sex, I don't know where Bella's sudden boldness has sprung from but my solider downstairs is really like it.

"It's so glad you can make it, tonight's going to be so fun, I ca-" Jessica started saying before she was interupted by Lauren, who I guess didn't stay lost for very long.

"Fun my ass. This drink is like cricket piss. Jess you could of made your cousin get some of the good stuff."

"Oh I have an idea." Alice sprung in but I had the feeling she was mostly talking to our little group.

"Spill it tink." Emmett said chugging down half a flagon of some cheap cider that was lying around.

"Oh no, I'll leave the real fun until later." Alice giggled sounding once again like she was up to something. I looked at Jasper for a clue but he just shrugged his shoulders, Alice didn't miss our exchange and she pulled Jasper in to a passionate kiss to distract him. Evil genius.

"I think we should do body shots." Rose announced which perked up Jessica's attention but I really didn't like how she was looking at me, so like the coward I am I hid behind Bella who was looking at me rather strongly.

"Where do you want me to put the salt?" Bella's lustful voice asked in my ear and before I had chance to answer I felt her warm wet tongue marking a line down my neck next to my Adam's apple, it was shooting tingles to places I didn't even know could get excited. "Here?" She whispered, her warm breathe vibrating across my throat. I could vaguely smell the hint of vodka on her breathe, maybe the reason why so was so bold tonight.

I moved to adjust myself so that my now very obvious problem wasn't on show to everyone else.

"Here?" Bella asked tracing her fingers down the middle of my chest, her lips on sucking my earlobe softly. I gulped pretty loud. I looked at my brother for some kind of distraction by was greeted by Rosalie working her stuff on him too, even Alice was mirroring Bella and Rose's moves on Jasper.

"Here?" Bella's hand was now going very far down south and I groaned and jumped away. "What's wrong baby?" She asked so innocently and sweet as though better wouldn't melt in her very talented mouth.

"N-nothing." I tried saying sounding a normal as possible but my reply came out high and squeaky causing Bella to giggle. I looked around the room once more. Jasper and Emmett were both in a similar position to me. Mike and all that gang had begun their drunken games; I do believe that they were playing truth or dare.

"Good, Now Rosalie pass me the salt." Bella's voice brought me out of my wonderings and smack bang in the centre of this very saucy situation. Rosalie threw Bella the salt shaker and Alice passed her a shot of tequila. Bella walked up to me swaying her hip and I swear at that moment I saw heaven.

**BPOV:**

Rose and Alice had prepped me all night on the plan or the mission Alice was calling "Three in a bed". I had downed quite a bit of vodka before getting the boys, so all my confidence was Dutch. I had been told with strict instructions what to do in phase one. The body shots.

Alice had proved the heart stopping outfit and Rose had given me very detailed lessons on seduction. So playing Edward right into my hands wasn't so hard. After allowing my hands to roam freely across his hot body and whisper in his ear where he wanted me to put the salt he was already shaking in his boots.

He was already putty in my hands and by the looks of Jasper and Emmett both was hiding their predicaments as well. I noticed Edward adjusting himself.

"What's wrong baby?" I asked as sweetly as I could.

"N-nothing." He stuttered clearly frustrated.

"Good, now Rosalie pass me the salt." I said to Rose, that was her and Alice's cues to jump into phaze two.

As the girls took care of their boys I descended on Edward who was clearly acting like the cat who got the cream when I licked his collarbone and sprinkled salt on him. Placing the lime in his shocked mouth, I licked the salt, down the drink and finished of sucking the lime hard. Edward was now completely lost in his own lust.

"Your turn." I whispered seductively in his ear. Edward returned the favor and lingered his tongue on my collarbone a little too long.

After 4 rounds of hot body shots Edward wasn't the only one who was now extremely frustrated by I had to hide any hint of my lust from him. What Edward didn't know was that all my shots where water where his were actually tequila. Alice had left two bottles behind me, one fake, on every real. I poured the shots and poor Eddie didn't know any difference. The only problem was I had a salty lime taste in my mouth.

Edward was now tipsy, the shots helped by the fact that he was swigging beer in between really pushed him over the edge. Mike and his crew were too far in their own drunken mess to care what the hell everyone else was up too.

Alice and Rose gave me the signal to finish this damn mission off.

"Edward let's go somewhere, private to finish off this party." I whispered seductively in his ear, he was too drunk to see me nod in the girl's direction. As the typical male he is, his pants did the talking for him. With our lips molding together and our bodies becoming a drunken tangled mess we stumbled into the corridor and started making our way to our room.

"Bella- kiss- I –kiss- want- kiss- you" Edward spoke but his lips and mine never stopped touching so I could almost taste his words and by God did I want him too but Rosalie and Alice were soon going to put an end to our love fest, We reached our door and still forcefully kissing and grinding we fell into our room and confident Bella had to step up once again. Here goes nothing.

"Edward strip baby." I purred to him hoping he didn't pick up on my nerves which were clearly in voice now shaking voice. Thank fully Edward was very drunk and didn't ask questions even when there was an obvious bang from within the bedroom. Edward went to turn around but I distracted him but pulling him to me and kissing him with all the passion I had stored up. Really didn't help the Bella turned very on situation with a very hot and sexy naked Edward up close and personal.

Making sure his back was to the bedroom I continued kissing him and pushing him backwards until we were completely in the room. I looked over Edwards shoulder as his tongue made its way down my neck. There it was bang in front of me. Emmett and Jasper, gagged, naked and handcuffed to the Lauren soiled bed. Both were thrashing against their restraints as their girls stood at the side of the bed proud and holding a camera. I had to put my lips urgently back to Edwards to stop me from giggling out loud and blowing over cover.

I saw Rosalie mouthing "hurry up" and though it's now or never.

Taking the handcuffs out of my pocket and making sure Edwards's hands were reachable I went in for the kill.

I handcuffed Edwards left hand which made him stop kissing my collarbone and look at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Bella?" He asked, still completely clueless of the scene behind him.

"Sorry?" I said feeling completely awful and guilty; Rose must have seen my cracking and decided to step in.

"Surprise Eddie boy." She said causing Edward to jump and turn around and take in the full view.

"Now" Alice screamed and both she and Rosalie pounced at Edward pushing him to the bed and handcuffing his right hand to the bed. Now all three boys where in very compromising positions, butt naked and handcuffed.

"Bella? Baby? What the f..." Edward started saying before Alice gagged him too.

I just stood there falling into shock. Edward was looking at me with his best puppy eyes it really didn't help my conscience. Damn him.

"Now you three will know what it's like to be humiliated." Alice said with a glowing smile across her face.

"Online" Rosalie added. I just stood there in my limbo between drunk and sober trying to take everything in. I'm sure I looked stoned. Rosalie started taking pictures of the boys and occasionally Alice would add props such as swords or guns, Jasper was wearing a cowboy hat. I was now highly amused, far past the point of remorseful.

"You see, you guys posted half naked pictures of me online and sent it to the entire student body, now that advertisement of my 'services' has been sent to lot of other people too, so guys this isn't that bad. All we've done is set up a website for you three so that there's no need to send messages to everyone. Paybacks a bitch." I said. Rose and Alice were cackling and posting the pictures online while I entertained myself with the bottle of Gin someone has fleeced from the party.

"And we're live." Rose announced laughing.

"Welcome to .com. Home to three of Forks finest active gay rights students. Pictures and videos are available, for dates call 0800-edward-jazz-em-4eva" Alice read from the screen and burst out laughing.

"Girls I think it's time to head back to the party and leave these three too it." Rose said like she didn't have a care in the world.

"Before we go. Any last words?" Alice asked the boys taking off their gags.

"Ali" "Rosie" "Bells" Our respective other halves moaned our names like a child as though that was the magic word to set them free. We all laughed and strode out of the room in hysterics.

"When we going to set them free?" I asked.

"Who said _we_ are?" Rosalie answered with them emphasis on we.

"If we're not then who is?" I asked but was greeted by laughter.

**EPOV**:

It's been almost 5 long damn hours since they left us here and there's no sign that we're ever going to be let of this… situation.

"Let's play I spy." Emmett suggested.

"Let's not" Jasper answered him in a bored but annoyed tone could be the fact that Emmett's been suggesting we play games for the last hour.

"I spy with my little eye something beginning with..." Emmett continued without taking any notice to Jasper.

"Emmett!" Jasper growled.

"Wrong guess, something beginning with F. Edward it's your guess."

"Fuck off." I grumbled.

"God both you homos suck. I'm just trying to make this time a little fun?" Emmett moaned, I could feel the tension building again and it didn't take long for Jasper to retaliate in the verbal war.

"Fun? I hardly think that I spy is going to bring moral up when we're fucking tied to the bed you moron." Jasper hissed.

"Moron? Me? Excuse me but Jazz $100 bet that when we are set free you'll get on your knees and apologize to Alice, you pussy whipped, war loving empathy freak." Great now Emmett was annoyed, this isn't going to end well.

"Me pussy whipped? Okay, Rosalie 'Emmett jump', Emmett 'how high?'" I was cringing. Jasper knows how to wind Emmett up perfectly.

"Fuck you Whitlock." Emmett spat back.

"Oh Cullen you're so lucky I can't..."

"SHUT IT!! Damn it you two! You can measure them later and see whose more man but for now let's not argue and bitch like an old married couple, let's try and get out of here." I screamed.

"And how do you propose we do that?" Jasper asked his voice oozing with sarcasm

"I guess that's what I'm here for." A voice said which any of us three wasn't; all our attentions fell to the door where that person stood. OH.....

"Fuck."

"Shit."

"Damn."

* * *

ooooo WHO DO YOU THINK IT IS???? MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

okay well sorry about the cliffy but I like being evil!!

CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY **BABY YOUR THE ONE**, Its now **COMPLETE.**

THE WHOLE FORKS GANG HAS ONE LAST PROJECT BEFORE GRADUATION. LEARNING TO BE PARENTS. WITH MANY SECRETS, TASKS AND JAIL VISITS CAN FRIENDSHIP SIRVIVE THIS? OR WILL LOVE FIND A WAY? BEEN NOMINATED FOR **TWO CULLEN AWARDS** (BEST COMEDY & ROMANCE) AND **ONE ALLHUMANTWILIGHT AWARDS** FOR BEST COMEDY. READ & REVIEW! AND THEN VOTE FOR IT :D

**REVIEWS = PREVIEW OF CHAPTER 11 :D**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW \/\/\/\/\/\/\/**


	12. Chapter 12

To all my loyal reviewers/supporters/friend etc... I have not updated in 7 months months as you all know... my reasons being I haven't wanted to... my life has been crazy and just havent had time!! but now that my little girl is older i can write again. Shes doing well, thank you all for your wishes and thoughts!

now for my new start ive got a new account! ive decided to edit, re-vamp all my stories and re-publish them on my new page, i dont expect you to re-read them and re-review!! lol just to let you know!

I WILL BE FINISHING OFF MY INCOMPLETE STORIES ON MY NEW ACCOUNT!!!! there will be weekly updates!!

my new account is : http://www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/u/2232898/rhylee

THANK YOU! see you over there.... ;) xx


End file.
